I don't want to be your Niisan
by AnimeGrl2519
Summary: After the Final Battle, she was sent back in her era and was given a chance to start over, but her family knows that it's painful for her to stay in the shrine so they sent her to move in with her cousin, Takeshi Yamamoto. She was happy to be with her cousin again and she's also happy because maybe she can see her brother-figure in Namimori again. More summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yeah, I know. I haven't being able to update, but stuff happened just recently which you will know in due time.**

**Kagome: Meaning at the bottom**

**Me: Maybe... Right now I'm almost done writing with the last chapter of Friendship Forms and I am also currently writing the first chapter of my new fic Gender Confusion. Though I'm gonna need help with that. *thinking about the stories***

**Sango: Is there anything else that's new?**

**Me: *snaps out of thinking* Huh? Oh yeah, I'm planning to write a oneshot with Yukimura, Shiraishi and Fuji with Kagome—hey, I'm not going to spoil it. Anyway this one is Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Inuyasha crossover.**

**Kagome: Hey where are the others? *looks around***

**Me: Kicked them out *shrugs then went back getting my laptop under my bed so I can type***

**K&S: *sweatdropped***

* * *

**Disclaimer: I have written this for god knows how many and I am tired of it! I do not own the animes, I only use them for pure amusement and entertainment. Haha that rhymes! *smacks* Itai!**

* * *

**Settings: When Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto are starting 2****nd**** years.**

* * *

**Summary: After the Final Battle, she was sent back in her era and was given a chance to start over, but her family knows that it's painful for her to stay in the shrine so they sent her to move in with her cousin, Takeshi Yamamoto. She was happy to be with her cousin again and she's also happy because maybe she can see her brother-figure in Namimori again, but being apart for so long will change the feelings for one another, well, the 'brother' does. Would Kagome ever see him as more than a brother or would it just tear them apart?**

* * *

Kagome is in her room on her bed thinking about the events that happened to her in the past several months. Or so what it seems.

"_We finally defeated Naraku, but I have to get back home as if nothing happened," _Kagome thought sullenly.

Yes, they finally defeated the hanyou that they have been hunting since Kagome fell down the well. It was a difficult battle; many lives were lost and they were heavily wounded, but they won.

Along the way during their quest they decided to train Kagome so she can protect herself. This idea was laid out when Kagome almost died when a youkai hit her. The others were busy fending of themselves that they failed to notice the sneaking demon. If it wasn't for Shippo crying out or Kagome's screams they would have never noticed. Ever since then they trained her in hand-to-hand combat, how to use daggers and knives, and how to wield a sword.

Miroku and Kaede also helped her to control her powers better and sometimes Kikyo would come by and also helped.

Kagome is still the same as before except that she was forced to mature much more quickly and that she knows how to fend for herself.

After the battle Midoriko showed up and gave Kagome a chance to start over in her era. Before any protests could be voiced she was transported back into her home era.

When Kagome climbed out of the well she learned that it was the day she fell down the old well. The time turned back to when it started. She was angry and sad that all her adventures down the Feudal Era never happened, but Midoriko assured her that it did.

Although Kagome's family and the people in Feudal Japan still remember her quest, but other than that everyone on her era doesn't; she wasn't known as the girl who was always absent because she caught an illness.

A knock sounded and it snapped Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Come in."

Mrs. Higurashi came in and shut the door with a soft 'thud'.

"What is it, Mama?" Kagome sat up.

"Dear, I know that staying here hurts you," Mrs. Higurashi started.

"Mama, I'm fine. You don't need to worry," Kagome smiled, but her mother knows better.

"Kagome, I need to worry because **you** are my daughter," Mrs. Higurashi held her hand as she sat down next to the young girl, "I know that you are trying you're best, but your grandpa, Souta, and I know that you are sad and frankly, we don't like it."

"What should I do then?" Kagome's eyes were downcast.

"Do you remember your cousin, Takeshi-kun?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Kagome's eyes lit up at the name, "Of course I do, Mama! He's really nice, sweet and good at baseball. I remember when we use to live at Namimori he and I always play together and he always try to teach me how to play baseball."

Mrs. Higurashi or Kun-loon Higurashi laughed at her daughter's enthusiasm when talking about her cousin, "Well, Tsuyoshi-kun, Takeshi-kun's father, and I talked about you moving in with them."

"W-what? Why?" Kagome cried.

"Honey, it's for your own good. Going away from the shrine is like a breath of fresh air. Besides we are just sending you to finish your last year of middle school. If you want to go back after the school year ends you can so you can finish your high school years here. Is that okay?"

"R-really?" Kagome looked at her mother in the eyes.

"Hai, it's really your choice, sweetie," Kun-Loon pat her daughter's hand.

"I-I guess that would be fine, Mom," Kagome smiled, "when am I going to move?"

Kun-loon was happy that her daughter agreed, "What about on Friday? I know it's a short notice seeing that today's Wednesday, but you need to get settled in then your cousin will help you in school then if you're done by Sunday you and your cousin can catch up. On Monday you're all set to go to Namimori Junior High."

Kagome's eyes widened at that. She had only that time left, but she thought that maybe that would be for the best.

"Okay Mom, but what about school?" Kagome asked.

"I will call them later alright. You worry about your things and tomorrow would be your last day at school," Kun-loon smiled at her.

"T-thank you, Mama. For everything," Kagome smiled back.

"I will do anything for my children just so I can see them smile," Kun-loon kissed her daughter's forehead before exiting.

"I love you, Mama."

"Love you too, sweetheart."

With that the door closed and Kagome released a sigh.

"I guess this would be for the best. Not to mention that there are a lot of good things that came out of this arrangement. First, no pushy friends forcing me to go out with Hojo. Second, no Hojo asking me out. Third, no Hojo giving me gifts. Fourth, I get to start over and I get to be Takeshi-kun again and lastly no Hojo asking me out!" Kagome exclaimed, "and maybe I could see Nii-san again," Kagome mumbled.

Kagome started packing her things and what she will need. She pulled something out from under her bed. It was wrapped by cloth made of silk with crescent moons all around the fiber. A gift from the Lord of the West and so was the thing underneath the cloth. She unwrap the cloth carefully and it revealed two magnificent swords.

The sheaths had silver vines and blue roses crawling from top to bottom and the background is just plain black. The hilt was also black, but it has white wolves with bright blue eyes. The blade was beautifully crafted. It was made of demon bones and from the fangs of Kouga, Inuyasha, and finally Sesshomaru. Both of the swords are strong and nearly unbreakable. She was informed that it will only be broken if a giant animal demon would crush it with its teeth. She can also channel her powers through the blades.

"Arigatou minna-san," Kagome whispered.

Kagome wrapped the swords again with the cloth and put it under her bed. She got out a small chest box from under her bed again. It was fairly big, but it wasn't small either. It was easy to hide or to put it in a bag. She opened it and it was full of small knives and a couple of daggers. Of course the daggers also had sheaths.

She touched them, careful of the blades. She sighed again and closed the chest and put it back where it came from.

Kagome stood up from her kneeling position as she was looking at her given weapons and resumed her packing.

"_I can't wait to go back to Namimori. Maybe this is my chance to have at least a normal life," _Kagome thought.

Kagome doesn't know how wrong she was. Moving in Namimori with her cousin who is involved with the mafia does not actually add up in normality. Destiny and Fate isn't done with her yet. She will face many more hardships and life threatening situations and as she gets drag into the dark world of the mafia she will gain friends that will always have her back and maybe find love from unexpected places. Maybe… only time will tell.

* * *

**Me: Well I guess this would be fine for now *scratches head***

**Kagome: Okay, that's good. Now care to tell why you haven't updated?**

**Me: Well, I watched KHR and my laptop prevents me using the internet. If my writing sucks, I apologize. I'm only an amateur. Thank you for reading this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: *cringes* I can't believe how many people actually like this story… I want to tell you guys this in advance; this story is a big project of mine. Considering how stumped I am with homework and will be in school for God knows how long since I will get a medical degree in the future so this story won't be finish in a couple years maybe. Depends on how much free time I have.**

**Kagome: So Domi-chan, won't be able to update the story that much. She also needs to re-watch the KHR series to be able to write each chapter. Oh yeah, meet Domi-chan's friend from school Aly-chan!**

**Aly-chan: Thank you, Kagome. Yes, slight adjustment. The setting for this chapter will be sometime before the Varia arrives and this story will probably end sometime before they go to the future. Or Dominique might combine this story and the sequel.**

**Me: Yeah, what Sebastian said. Sebastian is what I call, Aly-chan over here *points at her* She's my guest for today and many more. Thank you for the reviews, favorites and the abundant amount of alerts!**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

Kagome looked at her old bedroom. It was lonely to look at. Most of her clothes were already packed up and her mom said that if she forgot something she'll just send it to Uncle Tsuyoshi, her brother.

"_I can't believe Friday's already here,"_ Kagome thought. She looked up at a wall and there lies her red bow and her arrows.

She picked it up from where it was perched on and channeled her powers through it as well as the arrows. The bow and arrows kept shrinking and shrinking until it was the size of a charm. She put the now bow-and-arrows charm on her silver-chain bracelet where her twin swords and a small chest attached on it.

The silver chain bracelet was a gift from her beloved adopted son, Shippo. There were also leaves, foxes and Shippo's Fox Fire charms attached greatly representing him. She thanked Shippo several times at how thoughtful he was.

"Kagome, are you ready? You need to go or else you will be late for the train," Kun-loon's voice reached her ears from downstairs.

"Hai! Just checking if I left something, I'll be down in a minute, Mama!" Kagome replied back. She walked to the mirror to check her reflection.

She saw herself wearing jean shorts with brown belt and matching brown boots and a yellow ruffled spaghetti-strap shirt with a blue-striped cardigan over it. Her mid-back raven hair was let down. She wore blue-silver eye shadow making her blue eyes pop out and mascara on her eyelashes.

"Do I really look like that?" Kagome asked no one in particular. Her self-esteem was down to zero. Inuyasha's constant verbal abuse finally did damage to her after three long years.

"Honey, Ayumi's* here!" Kun-loon told her.

"Coming," Kagome grabbed her bag and suitcase and opened the bedroom door and ready to rush downstairs, but not before taking one last glance at her bedroom for fifteen years. Eighteen if you count her forgotten quest.

"Ayumi-chan!" Kagome hugged a girl wearing a green sailor fuku uniform. She has shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes.

Ayumi returned the hug from the slightly older girl, "Kagome-chan!" she pulled away a bit, "are you sure about moving?" her eyes saddened.

"Yeah," Kagome nodded, "I don't want to move, but I know that this is the best for me. Don't worry. We'll still keep in touch, ne?"

"I guess so," Ayumi nodded hesitantly, "but promise me you always email or call me at least once a week alright." They both went out and down the stairs of the shrine.

"I promise. Now, you need to go or you will be late for school. Tell Eri and Yuka and Hojo about you know," Kagome rolled her eyes knowingly. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sure," Ayumi smiled, but it dimmed a bit on what she said next, "be careful in Namimori. You had enough of drama after the Shikon thing."

Kagome smiled sadly. Ayumi is the only person besides her family that she can trust with her secret. After she came back, Ayumi noticed that something was wrong with her, but never asked anything about it only waiting for her to say anything to her and soon enough she did. She told Ayumi everything and she listened contently and never interrupted her and when she was done telling her tale, Ayumi just smiled understandingly and comforted her. Kagome was so thankful to have such a good friend.

"I'll try not to," Kagome paused then looked at her in the eyes. "I'll miss you,"

Watery blue and teary brown clashed.

"I'll miss you too," Ayumi took her hand and squeezed it.

"Kagome, sweetie, your cab is here and Ayumi-chan, you'll be late if you don't go on your way," Kun-loon smiled sadly at the two friends as she, Souta, and Grandpa Higurashi appears near them.

Both girls hugged each other before pulling away.

Kagome opened the cab door and put in her bags. Kagome looked at the people before her eyes and smiled one last time then proceeded to go in. As she closed the door she glanced at her friend and family and waved.

The cab drove away and soon enough it was out of their visions.

"Thank you Higurashi-san for letting me know that she's leaving today," Ayumi bowed to Kun-loon.

Kun-loon shook her head, "It's nothing to be thankful for. You're Kagome's bestfriend here so you have a right to know when she's going to leave."

"Even so Higurashi-san," Ayumi smiled.

Kun-loon giggled, "Well, go on now you'll be late for school if you don't move your feet. You too, Souta."

"Hai!" the two children answered before hurrying along.

"She'll be fine Kun-loon," Grandpa Higurashi assured her daughter-in-law when he saw her looking where the cab disappeared to worriedly.

"But," she was cut-off.

"She dealt with demons for three years of her life I think Kagome can handle and fend for herself back in Namimori," Grandpa Higurashi started walking back.

Kun-loon looked at the direction the cab drove and smiled, "I guess your right," she said before following her father.

**With Kagome in the train**

Kagome made it in time and now sat on one of the chairs. Kagome looked around, it was pretty crowded, but she was pretty sure that it will disperse sooner or later so to pass the time she took out her iPhone** and put on one of her headphones and listened to _Aoi Yume _by Mori Tsubasa.

She was right. By the time an hour and half passed the train wasn't that crowded anymore. She checked her watch and it was already nine. She sighed. Two and a half more hours to go. . .

Kagome woke up with a start. She dozed off for just a few minutes and next thing she knows the train jerks into an abrupt stop and the speakers announcing their arrival in Namimori. She stood up and got her things and went out. She took deep breath of fresh air after being cooped up in a space where fresh air is next to nonexistent.

She glanced at her watch, "11:30? I should call Uncle to pick me up and I'm hungry too," she took out her phone and dialed her Uncle's number.

"Ohayou, Oji-san!" Kagome greeted when the other line picked up, "sorry to bother you, but, uh, can you pick me up. I'm afraid I kinda forgot my way around here," Kagome nervously laughed.

Tsuyoshi laughed heartily, "So you still get lost easily, huh Kagome-chan? It's not really a bother, Kagome-chan. You're my niece after all!"

Kagome pouted, "Mou, Uncle."

"Alright, alright," Tsuyoshi's chuckles died down, "I'll be there in 15-20 minutes just let me close the shop for a little while. Don't get lost," Tsuyoshi teased, but warned at the same time.

"Hai, domo arigatou gozaimasu, Oji-san!" Kagome said happily.

"No problem," with that the call ended.

Kagome sighed once again. She went to a nearby vending machine and bought a drink and went to sit down and listened to her iPhone once again.

She didn't know how long she was sitting, but she saw a man in his early forties with black hair and golden brown eyes running towards her waving and smiling. She met him halfway.

"Uncle!" Kagome hugged Tsuyoshi tight, "it's been so long."

"I agree," Tsuyoshi pulled away from the embrace to look at his sister's daughter, "wow, you've grown so beautiful, Kagome-chan."

Kagome blushed, "Um, thank you Uncle, but I really don't think I am beautiful as you think I am," Kagome's eyes were downcast.

Tsuyoshi let his smile dropped for a moment. This was not the Kagome he knew. The Kagome he knows was confident about her looks, but still on a modest level even so what happened to her while she was in Tokyo?

Kagome looked up and smiled, "Ne, Uncle let's go. I haven't eaten any breakfast and I am hungry. I just happen to miss your sushi."

Tsuyoshi plastered his smile back on, "Alrighty then," Tsuyoshi carried Kagome's suitcase with Kagome protesting, "Let's go and you happen to be lucky, little Miss since I also made oden."

"Honto ni?" Kagome brightened, "oh you're the best Uncle!"

"I know I am," Tsuyoshi laughed.

**At the Sushi Bar**

"Oh my god, Uncle, your sushi is the best!" Kagome moaned in delight as she popped another one in her mouth.

Tsuyoshi chuckled, "I'm glad you think so. If you're done eating your room is ready and yes it's the room where you use to sleep in."

"Arigato, Uncle," Kagome thanked him once again before going back to eating and after finishing her meal and thanking her generous Uncle she went up to her room.

"Wow! It still looks the same," Kagome looked around the room wistfully. She put her suitcase near the full-sized bed and plopped down on the whitish-blue covers.

The room was plain with blue walls and purple borders. There was a desk and a chair for a place to do her work and wooden drawers on either side of the bed and there was also a closet for her clothes; windows for air and for the sunlight to stream in.

"I miss this house," Kagome commented, "and I missed Namimori," she added. She stood up from her place in the bed and decided to unpack her things. After at least an hour passed, she once again plopped down on her bed tiredly. She was about to close her eyes for a short nap when her Uncle called her.

"Kagome, can you come down for a minute?"

"Hmmm? Okay, I'm coming!" Kagome replied as her Uncle's voice drifted to her ears. She ran down the stairs with a couple trips here and there before reaching her Uncle who was behind the counter making sushi for the customers.

"Oh, Kagome-chan!" Tsuyoshi exclaimed, "If you don't mind can you help me a bit around the shop?" Tsuyoshi asked when he looked up from his work.

"Yeah, I don't mind Uncle. It's the least I can do around here," Kagome told him as Tsuyoshi hands her an apron.

"Thank you," Tsuyoshi said watching her tie the apron around her, "can you write down the orders for me. Today is a busy day since it's the last day of vacation here in Namimori," Tsuyoshi informed her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Tokyo and Namimori sure works differently," Kagome said while she ties her hair in a ponytail and got out some pen and paper.

A family of five entered the sushi shop and sat on an available table and waited for someone to take their orders.

"Be right back, Uncle," Kagome smiled to her Uncle before walking to the group.

"Hi, I'm Kagome and I will be your server for today. If you have any questions you are welcome to ask and please enjoy your stay," Kagome gave them her award-winning smile.

The family smiled back at their server's politeness and proceeded to order the family special.

"Coming right up," Kagome wrote down their order, "and your drinks?"

"Green tea would be fine Miss Kagome," the head of the family said.

"Okay, then. One order of the Family Special and green tea good for four coming right up," Kagome jotted down the last few words before walking away to tell her Uncle about the order then going to another customer to take their orders.

It was like that the whole day, she writes down the orders, informed her Uncle then served the food and drinks back at the customer. It was tedious and tiring job, luckily for her it's time to close down the shop.

"Thank you for eating at Yamamato's Sushi Bar***! Come back soon and hope you have a good night!" Kagome smiled and waved at her last customers for the day before sliding the door closed and flipped the sign to "close".

The other workers bid goodbye to Kagome and Tsuyoshi after a long tiring work at the shop.

"That was exhausting, Uncle. I can never imagine that being a waitress can be so hard," Kagome sat down on of the stools in front of the counter.

"Well, you worked double time on a busy day. No wonder it's hard. The job's easier if Takeshi was here helping you," Tsuyoshi told her while wiping the counter.

Kagome straightened up at the mention of her cousin's name, "Where is Takeshi-kun?"

"He's on a trip with his friends."

"I didn't know his team goes into trips aside from baseball camps," Kagome mused.

Tsuyoshi looked up in confusion before shaking his head, "No, no. He's not with his team. He met a group of kids later in the year of his freshman year and ever since then he's been hanging out with them."

"So he found new friends. I'm glad he did unlike his "friends" in his team," Kagome put some air quotes around friends when she was talking about Takeshi's team. Because of them using her cousin to win their games it led Takeshi to try to commit suicide! She was infuriated to say the least when she was informed, but at least now he found true friends, "so when is he coming back?"

"I don't know. He said he might come back today or tomorrow. It depends on what time the ship docks," Tsuyoshi said as he continues cleaning up.

"Ship? Whoa, is he on a cruise or something?" Kagome asked impressed.

"Apparently," Tsuyoshi shrugged.

"How the heck did they afford to go to a cruise at this time of the year?" Kagome stared at her Uncle in surprise while watching her language in front of him.

"I honestly have no idea. They were going on a private island or something between those lines," he confessed.

"Lucky," Kagome muttered under her breath.

Tsuyoshi chuckled at his niece's actions, "Hai, he's very lucky. Anyways, how's your mother? Souta and Higurashi-san too?"

"They're fine, Uncle. Souta is still a brat and Grandpa still gives me some weird fossils that are probably not real and Mom is still the same," Kagome answered.

"What about you? Did something exciting happen in your life?" Tsuyoshi prodded.

Kagome's eyes dimmed a bit, "Iie, not at all," Kagome lied.

Tsuyoshi looked skeptical, "Are you sure, Kagome-chan? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"_If anything you mean, getting dragged by a hideous demon then shattering the Shikon and going into an adventure with my newfound friends 500 years back in the past where I always run for my life and trying to kill a hanyou and successfully defeating him after 3 long years of hunting him down and then got sent back on my 15__th__ birthday. If that's your definition of anything I think you'll send me to the cuckoo shop the second I spit out the word demon", _Kagome thought grumpily.

"I'm sure, Uncle. By the way, you said you made oden. Where is it?" Kagome said changing the subject.

Tsuyoshi laughed, "You never change, do you?"

"Nope! And I never will!" Kagome smiled cheekily though her thoughts were the opposite, "_Uncle, you have no idea how much I change after Sengoku Jidai. I am not the same person anymore. The Kagome you know is gone and you will probably never see her again. I'm just doing this for your own sake."_

Tsuyoshi got out two bowls of oden for each of them. They talk about their lives in Namimori and Tokyo and what they missed. Both were laughing and having a good time. However. . .

"Oyaji, tadaima," a male voice sounded as the door of the restaurant slides open.

There standing before them was a tall teenager who's 5'8 in height with golden brown eyes with spiky hair and tanned skin. He is wearing blue jeans, red converse, and a plain shirt with a blue jacket. He was smiling. _Was _is the keyword since he froze when he registered there was a girl barely older than him sitting on one of the stools with his father

"Takeshi-kun?" the girl questioned with a tilt of her head.

"K-kagome-chan?" the boy 'Takeshi' asked with a disbelief tone in his voice.

Kagome giggled and stood up to hug her cousin who got taller over the years. Her 5'4 seems so small compare to his 5'8, "You remember me! I'm so glad," Kagome buried her face in his chest as her nose got assaulted by his scent of rain and pine trees.

Takeshi slowly got out of his stupor and hugged back. Dropping his bags in the process, "Of course I remember. I can't ever forget you," Takeshi replied softly putting his nose at the crown of Kagome's head and smelling her natural fragrance of snow**(Me: Hint hint—Kag: *kicks me*)** and lavender, "I miss you so much, Kagome-nee."

Kagome smiled when she felt his cousin's tightening the hug, "I miss you too, otouto."

Tsuyoshi pulled out a camera to capture the moment and will probably send a copy to his sister when it was developed. He quickly put it away when the cousins pulled away from their embrace and sat down on the stools.

"When did you arrive?" Takeshi asked.

"Just this noon," Kagome answered then added, "guess what I'm going to attend Nami-chuu(?) with you."

"Really? Wow, this keeps getting better and better. I can't wait to introduce you to Tsuna and the others!" Takeshi laughed cheerfully.

"Say tell me more about this 'Tsuna' person. From how you speak so fondly of him I'm going to guess that he's the one who saved you from jumping off the building?"

Takeshi looked surprised, "How'd you know about that?" Takeshi bowed his head in shame. He's not really proud of that particular action of his and he really doesn't want his sister-figure to know about it either.

"I told her, son. She called me and it slipped out," Tsuyoshi said apologetically.

"That's alright, Dad," Takeshi smiled and his dad nodded back. He excuse himself to give the cousins a chance to catch up.

Hours passed and Kagome and Takeshi were still talking. It wasn't until Tsuyoshi chided them to go to sleep when they stopped. They hugged once again, said their good nights, and Takeshi promised Kagome to help her enroll to Nami-chuu and get her uniform tomorrow.

**Kagome's room**

Kagome is in her light blue pajamas with wolves printed on it. She was dead tired, but was happy at the same time. Although the moment her head hit the pillow she fell asleep immediately.

_**Kagome's Dream**_

"_Wh-where am I?" Kagome looked around in panic. All around her was a void of nothingness. All black. Nothing in sight. Zero._

"_Kagome-dear," a woman said behind her._

_Kagome screamed in surprise and pulled out her twin swords from her charm bracelet in self-defense then pointed at the 'attacker'._

"_Calm down, it's only I," the woman tried to placate the young miko._

"_Mi-midoriko-sama!" Kagome's eyes widened, "sumimasen. I thought you were somebody else. G-gomen nasai!" Kagome bowed low at the powerful and beautiful woman before her._

_And indeed she was. Long flowing black hair that reaches her knees, light brown eyes with purple eye-shadow. She was wearing a warrior's outfit**** with a sword by her side, but the one thing that stands out was the mark on her forehead._

"_It's not your fault. It is I for not alerting my presence. However, there is someone who wants to talk to you," Midoriko informed her, "I'll take my leave now. I will see you once again and he will arrive shortly," she disappeared yet again. Her only job was to take her successor here in this plane and tell her someone wants to talk to her._

"_M-matte! Who wants to talk to me?" Kagome shouted._

"_I do. I was the one who requested Midoriko-sama to get you here," a baritone voice rang out._

_Kagome whirled around to see who talked and her jaw dropped. Because in front of her was a handsome man and he is currently towering over her._

_He was wearing a black suit with white pinstripes and a white undershirt with black tie. He's also wearing a long cape with a golden decorated attachment. He has a spiky golden blond hair with an orange flame on it; the same hue of his eyes. On his hands were gloves with a crest that's unfamiliar to her and the Roman numeral of one._

"_W-who are you?" Kagome asked shakily. Despite that she met a lot of strong demons in her quest something was telling her that even though this man before isn't she shouldn't mess with him._

"_My name is not of as importance right now," he started, but was cut off._

"_The hell it isn't!" Kagome interrupted him and was about to continue more until he held out a hand._

"_I cannot talk to you for much longer so will you please listen to me," the man pleaded._

_Kagome looked at the pleading man and reluctantly nodded, "Alright, Blondie, talk."_

_The right eyebrow of the man twitched slightly at what he was dubbed with, but ignored it since there are far more relevant things to talk about, "I need your help," he told her bluntly._

"_From what?" Kagome's eyes narrowed in suspicion._

"_It's not exactly for me, but for my descendent. He's wants, no, needs you to be one of his Guardians."_

"_A guardian? Is your descendant a baby? As much as I would like to take care of a baby, I think there are more suitable people to take him in besides I'm 15!" Kagome gestures to herself._

_The man quickly shakes his head in negative, "No, I meant a Guardian. A Protector. Not a parental guardian."_

_Kagome's mouth formed an 'O'._

_The man sighed at the teen's antics, "If a baby wearing a yellow pacifier asks you to join something, accept it. You are the most suitable job for it for you hold a rare flame and my descendent needs someone like you."_

"_Wa-wait, wait a minute! What the hell are you talking about? A rare flame? The only rare thing about me is my eyes and my miko powers! And who the freak is your descendant anyway? You kept mentioning it and a baby?!" Kagome is confused and million of questions are bouncing in her head. She needs answers and she wants it right now._

"_I cannot answer your questions right now, little one," the man spoke suddenly as if sensing Kagome's thoughts, "Do what I say and all will be explained, I promise you. My time is up, I'm afraid. Please protect my descendent with your Dying Will," those were the last words of the man before disappearing._

"_The fuck?" Kagome's face is currently O_O._

_BBBRRRRIIIINNGG!_

_**End Dreamscape**_

Kagome woke up at the shrilling sound of the alarm clock near her bed. She groaned and rolled over. She turned the alarm off and sat up. She rubbed her eyes to rid of the sleepiness and looked around, _"This is not my room," _Kagome thought sleepily.

Memories of yesterday bombarded her head, "Oh yeah, I'm in Namimori at Uncle's house," Kagome mumbled. She removed her whitish blue cover off of her person and went to the bathroom to wash her face, brush her teeth and combed her hair then she went down for breakfast.

"Morning," Kagome yawned.

"Morning, Kagome-chan," Tsuyoshi greeted as well as Takeshi, "Good morning!" he greeted cheerfully.

Kagome sat down on her seat and muttered darkly to her cousin, "How the hell can you be so damn cheerful at this bloody hour?"

"Ma, ma no need to be grouchy, Kagome-chan, I got used to it after going to morning practices for baseball, haha," Takeshi said while downing some milk.

Kagome scoffed at that before eating the omurice laid down by her Uncle.

Takeshi smiled at his cousin before eating as well.

"Are you two going to Nami-chuu for Kagome-chan's enrollment?" Tsuyoshi asked suddenly.

Takeshi swallowed his food first before replying a verbal answer of 'yes' while Kagome simply nodded.

"Takeshi, show your cousin around Namimori too so she won't get lost when she decides to go grocery shopping," Tsuyoshi kindly ordered.

"Hai!"

**Timeskip to Monday **_**(truthfully I don't want to write about what they did for the weekend I want Kagome to meet Takeshi's friends and Reborn too)**_

Monday came and Kagome dreaded the day to come. Why, you ask. It's because it's her first day of school in Nami-chuu, that's why.

Kagome was looking at herself in the mirror. She was currently adorning the Nami-chuu's uniform of black skirt, a white undershirt and red tie with a blue vest. She was supposed to wear a bow, but she insisted that she wants to wear a tie instead so they let her.

She was nervously fidgeting and biting her lip. She just wants to hide under her bed and not come out until school is over.

Takeshi was looking at his cousin amusedly from his place at the doorway. He slowly saunters to her and hugged her from behind for comfort. She usually does this to him every time he's nervous about his game, but now it's his turn. It's his turn to comfort his sister, "You'll be fine, Kagome-nee besides Sasagawa-sempai is in the same classroom as you do. Remember him? You used to hang out with him when you were still living here. I bet he still remember you."

"Takeshi, I don't know if I can do this," Kagome pulled away from him and sat down on her bed.

Takeshi followed her and took her hand comfortingly, "Relax. Every time you think you have nervous breakdown, take deep breaths and you will calm your nerves down and then smile that beautiful smile of yours," Takeshi pinched her cheek.

Kagome giggled, "Thank you, Takeshi-kun," she kissed his cheek.

Takeshi laughed, "It's no big deal. C'mon we have to walk with Tsuna and Gokudera too," Takeshi pulled her hand and they took their things and soon enough they are out of the house and walking in the direction of Vongola Decimo's house.

When they arrived at their destination, someone was already there. He has octopus-like silver hair, emerald eyes, and a frown on his face. He, like Takeshi, is wearing the Nami-chuu's uniform for boy that consists of dark pants, an undershirt with blue tie, and a blue vest/jacket.

The difference between the two was that Takeshi is not wearing the tie and his vest and undershirt weren't tucked in. The teen though was wearing his tie loose and instead of a vest he's wearing a jacket that was unbutton. He has chains and multiple rings on his finger automatically putting him on the rebel/bad boy category.

"Che, Yakyuu-baka what are you doing here?" the teen spat out, "Oh, did you bring your girlfriend too?" the teen noticed Kagome by his side.

Kagome shook his head, "No, I'm his cousin, Higurashi Kagome and you might be…"Kagome let the sentence trailed off.

The teen inspect her for a moment deeming if he's worth his time or not and approve she's probably not as bad as Yamamoto, "Gokudera Hayato," he grunted.

"Nice to meet you," Kagome bowed while Gokudera nodded.

The three heard some thuds, gunshots, a girly scream, voices, the word "REBORN" and more thuds and looked over to the house.

A small frail boy standing at 5'1 is clumsily getting out of the door. He has spiky brown hair and matching brown eyes. Like the other two boys he's wearing the uniform except that he was the only one wearing it correctly.

"_Blondie?" _Kagome thought, "_no, he's too weak and clumsy to be that guy I met in my dream. Wait, is he the descendent he's talking about?" _something caught Kagome's eyes and she turn towards it discreetly. She moved her body a bit so she can either defend or attack easily at the offender. Her hands slowly inched towards her charm bracelet.

"_Hmmm, that girl noticed me," _a certain Arcobaleno mused to himself in the bushes, _"who could she be? There is no ill intent surrounding her, but I can never be too sure. If she's not a threat to Dame-Tsuna she can be a very good ally in the future for Vongola," _he completely masked his presence so the girl wouldn't sense him again.

Back to the teenagers, Tsuna ran towards his friends and apologizes, "Gomen, gomen. I overslept again and I hope that I didn't make you wait too long."

"That's fine, Tsuna. Oh, yeah meet my cousin," Takeshi nudged Kagome.

"Higurashi Kagome and I'm Takeshi-kun's cousin," Kagome bowed.

Tsuna bowed as well, "Sa-sawada Ts-tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna."

Kagome giggled at his cute stuttering, "Tsuna it is you can also call me Kagome. No sans, sama, or sempai."

"Sempai?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm a third year, you see," Kagome told him.

Before any words can be exchange, a baby wearing a black suit with a fedora and green chameleon on it showed up and kicked Tsuna in the head, "If you keep standing around like an idiot you'll be late for school, Dame-Tsuna."

Kagome immediately went on guard when the baby showed up, but her eyes were drawn on what was around his neck. A yellow pacifier.

"_Is he the baby Blondie is talking about?" _Kagome asked herself in disbelief, _"h-he's the one who was hiding in the bushes earlier, b-but I thought that person left. He's not an ordinary baby if he can conceal himself from me. What is he? Better yet how strong is that baby?"_

"Ciaossu, I believe we haven't met yet. I'm Reborn, tutor of Dame-Tsuna," Reborn introduced himself to the girl.

Kagome stared at him uncertainly, "Kagome. Higurashi Kagome, nice to meet you."

Reborn smirked glad that someone was wary around him despite that he's a baby, "Nice to meet you too. Now why don't the four of you move along before a certain someone bites you to death."

The four agreed and ran to the school determined not to be late at the first day of the school after vacation.

But…guess what before they can take one step to the school's property the bell rang officially deeming them as tardy. And guess what again, someone decides to teach them a lesson for being late at school.

In front of them was the notorious chairman of the Disciplinarian Committee wearing the uniform of the said Committee. A dress shirt, black pants, and his jacket is on his shoulders and his armband is around on one of the sleeves of his jacket. Aah, don't forget his gleaming tonfas within his hands poised to attack them.

"Herbivores, you are late for school and for that prepare to be bitten to death," a certain prefect growled. His metallic blue eyes glaring at them while his raven hair slightly moves as a breeze blew a bit.

The prefect made his move, but before he can land a hit on one of them a familiar feminine voice called to him halting his movements to a stop in surprise.

"Kyoya-nii?" Kagome called out hesitantly as her three companions also looked at her in surprise.

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Me: I was going to continue, but I decided to have a cliffie. Anyways the stars:**

***I like Ayumi better than Eri and Yuka. She understands Kagome's problem and Inuyasha's and that put her in my book**

****iPhone, I know I couldn't resist**

*****I really don't know that name of Yamamoto's restaurant so I just did that so if you know tell me please**

******That's the best description I can describe Midoriko's outfit**

**Review Replies:**

**lovelyanimeangel: Thanks for being the first reviewer so here's the second chapter**

**Eternelle Liebe**: Again thank you and here's my update

**ShikiKira: I'm not really sure, but I'm leaning towards more on the Asian system. I'm not really going to specifics in this story I just follow what the episodes and rewrite it to avoid plagiarism. Thank you for reviewing and thanks for the tips**

**Pandora's Socks: Yeah, I'm lazy when I typed the first chapter and I really wasn't expecting any readers so I really didn't go to descriptions and thanks for liking the story so far**

**The Kumiko: You should watch the anime. It's freaking awesome I highly suggest it for you to watch cause it's freaking addicting and thank you**

**KaggyAlucardSesh: Well, I updated and hope you like it**

**Youko's Befuddled Fox: Of course I'll continue the story. I might get writer's block, but I'll never discontinue it maybe put it on HIATUS, but not discontinuing anyways thank you**

**Kenjo: Here's my update **** sorry it took so long**

**Applejax XD: I hope you like Takeshi's reaction to Kagome's arrival**

**Yuna's Reincarnation: You don't have to wait 'cause the next one is here. Although you have to wait for third one hehe sorry**

**Yoruko Rhapsodos: I totally agree with you and look Reborn is starting to plot for Kagome to join the Famiglia**

**Jade-ed Fang: Thanks for liking the story, I hope that I can update soon too**

**xXCrossoverLoverXx: You give me too much credit, but I'm really glad you like my story **

**Jyo Jyo Elaine Sumisu: Thanks for enjoying the previous chapter, I hope you enjoy this one too**

**Me: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy this one and I hope that I can type the next one too soon**

**Aly-chan: Goodbye everyone! This is not the last time you'll see me *waves***

**Me: *kicks her* Shut up, I'm still mad at you for ditching me for two weeks**

**Aly-chan: It's not my fault I got Lunch Bunch(detention is another word for it) I swear Mrs. Terry hates me!**

**Me: Excuses, excuses. Anyways I gave a couple of hints on what Kagome is going to be in the Vongola I hope that everyone respects my decision. I know a cliché move, but I really couldn't help it. Thank you again! Hope to see you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Wow, 14 reviews at the previous one?! Thank you! *bows***

**Aly-chan: Hey, I help too!**

**Me: Yes, because hovering over my shoulder while I type 5000 words and just reading it without any tips or any suggestions at all is such a big help *rolls eyes***

**Aly-chan: *huffs* Hey, I haven't watch KHR yet so I don't know the story. I'm not even done reading the first season of Black Butler for crying out loud!**

**Me: On a depressing note, I have found out that I'm going to transfer schools by the end of my eighth grade year :'( and I'm leaving my friends that I have to consider as family**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

_Previously~_

_In front of them was the notorious chairman of the Disciplinarian Committee wearing the uniform of the said committee. A dress shirt, black pants, and his jacket on his shoulders and his armband around on one of the sleeves of his jacket. Aah, don't forget his gleaming tonfas within his hands poised to attack them._

_"Herbivores, you are late for school and for that prepare to be bitten to death," a certain prefect growled. His metallic blue eyes glaring at them while his raven hair slightly moves as a breeze blew a bit._

_The prefect made his move, but before he can land a hit on one of them a familiar feminine voice called to him halting his movements to a stop in surprise._

_"Kyoya-nii?" Kagome called out hesitantly as her three companions also looked at her in surprise._

_Now~_

Tsuna looked back and forth between his two sempais, _"Wait, did Kagome say Kyoya-nii? Does that mean their related?" _Tsuna imagined Kagome being just like Hibari.

_~Brought to you by Tsuna's mind theatre~_

_Tsuna was running for school because he's late and don't want to die yet by the hands of two people. When he reached the gate the President of the Disciplinarian Committee was in front of him._

"_You're late, herbivore," Hibari growled at him. He took out his tonfas and a dangerous light appeared in his eyes._

"_And you know being late is against school rules," a female and equally cold voice rang out behind him._

_Tsuna turned around and to his added horror Kagome is standing there with her twin swords still in their sheathes, but was in position to attack looking equally dangerous and pissed like Hibari._

"_For that we'll bite you to death!" the two dark haired teens rushed forward and attack the brown haired boss._

"_M-matte!" Tsuna called, but was ignored, "no! Help me!" Tsuna helplessly yelled._

_R.I.P-Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_~Here lies our adorable and cute Tuna-fish. He was a good kid despite being a Dame. May he rest in peace._

_Death: Bitten to death by two certain people_

_~End-Brought to you by Tsuna's active imagination~_

"_HIIIIEEEE! It's bad enough that we have one Hibari in school! Now we have two?!" _Tsuna internally panicked, _"wait, isn't Kagome's Yamamoto's cousin? Does that mean Yamamoto and Hibari-san is related too? Nah, couldn't be. Although Kagome and Hibari-san could be passed as siblings with their raven hair, pale skin, and blue eyes albeit in different shades," _Tsuna observed.

"Kyoya-nii? Is that you?" Kagome repeated her question and stepped closer.

"Hn," Hibari grunted staring at her in disbelief.

Kagome smiled warmly, "It is you!"

"Herbivores, go to your class," Hibari referred to the second-years while putting his tonfas away, "Kagome, come with me," Hibari ordered and started walking away.

When the other three were about to protest especially her cousin, Kagome immediately intervened, "It's fine Takeshi-kun. You three should go. Nii-san is probably going to show me around. I'll see you in lunch, ok?"

Takeshi resigned and nodded, "Alright, see you."

The three walked away in a different direction than Hibari while Kagome ran to Hibari's side.

Their walk was silent and awkward. It was surrounded by a tense atmosphere and Kagome wants to get rid of it badly, but she seemed to have trouble starting a conversation with him.

As Kagome was about to open her mouth Hibari beat her to it, "When did you come back to Namimori?" he asked.

Kagome was stunned that Kyoya spoke first usually when they were kids she often starts their conversation, "Friday. I arrived at Namimori on Friday."

Hibari glanced at her form the corner of his eyes as hurt flashed into his eyes for a brief second, "Hn."

Kagome noticed the emotion that shone in his eyes and became sad instantly as guilt forms within her.

Their walk became awkward again and finally Kagome couldn't take it anymore and stop in her tracks, "Look, I'm sorry. I know that you're mad at me for not telling you that I was moving away when we were kids and that I only told you the day we were going to. I'm sorry that I never kept in touch. I'm sorry for not visiting you even though I promised to. I'm sorry for not informing you that I'm moving back in Namimori. And I'm sorry for breaking my promises to you," she said sadly with tears prickling at the corner of her eyes.

"But most of all I'm sorry for being such a horrible friend. I'm sorry for everything, alright. I'm not asking for any forgiveness and I don't think I even deserve it. I just want to let you know how sorry I am for these past years and—" she was cut off in her apology when she was suddenly enveloped in a warm embrace with Hibari burying his face to her neck.

Hibari stopped in his strides when he heard her first words and listened to what she have to say next and when he finally heard enough he turned and hugged her.

"I forgave you a long time ago, but it hurts that you broke your promises to me even though you said you wouldn't," Hibari's voice was muffled when he said it.

Kagome's eyes teared up by the slightest bit and choked out a laugh, "I really don't deserve it, but I'm glad you forgive me," Kagome wounds her arms around him and buried her face as well at the toned chest clad in uniform breathing in his scent of mint and chocolate*, "I miss you so much."

Hibari smiled against her neck and was sure she could feel his upturn of lips, "I miss you too."

When they pulled away Hibari schooled his features back to his indifferent yet cold face, but Kagome could see a hint of smile touching his lips.

Kagome beamed, "So where we going?"

"To your classroom," Hibari started walking away yet again with Kagome trying to keep up.

"Are you going to show me around the campus though?"

"Maybe."

Before Kagome can open her mouth again, "Kagome, will you please be quiet and ask questions later. You're getting annoying," Hibari told her.

Kagome giggled, but nodded.

"Which room?" Hibari asked.

"3B," Kagome answered shortly.

Hibari nodded and led her to the hallways. Soon enough they arrived and Hibari knocked at the door.

The teacher slides the door and was immediately frightened when he faced the leader of the Disciplinarian Committee, "Hi-hibari-san, what brings you here?" the teacher shakily asked.

The students except for a certain Sasagawa in the classroom stiffened when they heard the feared teen on school.

"I believe you were informed that you are going to receive a new student as of today," Hibari drawled out.

The teacher—Yamada-sensei—nodded quickly, "Yes, and I am currently waiting for her arrival. Why, is she absent or transferred to another class?"

"Iie. Your new student is with me, here she is," Hibari sidestepped for the teacher so he can see Kagome.

"Konnichiwa Sensei, my name is Higurashi Kagome. Hajimemashite!" Kagome bowed politely.

Yamada-sensei smiled kindly at the girl, "I'm Yamada Hideyoshi and I am your sensei this year. Nice to meet you as well."

"I'll take my leave now. I expect that Kagome is treated well in your class and if she isn't I'm going to bite you all to death," with those departing words Hibari left a roomful of people who are about to pee their pants.

Yamada-sensei ushered Kagome in and the moment most of the boys laid eyes on her they decided to have a fanclub. How great is that, Kagome-chan!

"Kagome-chan, why don't you introduce yourself?" Yamada-sensei gestured.

Kagome gulped nervously, but remembered Takeshi's tip.

"…_take deep breaths and you will calm your nerves down and then smile that beautiful smile of yours," Takeshi pinched her cheek and smiled encouragingly at her._

Kagome took a deep breath and smiled at the class as her eyes connected to a pair of grey eyes and her smile widens a bit.

"Konnichiwa minna-san. My name is Higurashi Kagome. Nice to meet you all," Kagome bowed in front of the class.

"Well, if anyone would like to ask questions, please ask now," Yamada told the class and sweatdropped at the many hands that immediately went up.

Kagome looked at the girl sitting in the front seats.

"What's your relationship with, Hibari-sama?" the girl asked carefully, but rudely at the same time. (Is that even possible?) She's part of the Hibari Fanclub despite his reputation.

"You mean Kyoya-nii?" Kagome raised a brow at the odd name the girl gave Kyoya.

"You're his sister?"

"But how come we only met you today?"

"Well, we can't ask her out now."

"We're doomed."

Kagome's eyes widened and shook her head furiously, "No, no, no. Kyoya-nii's not my brother. He's my childhood friend. I just call him that because I got used to it. He was always there for me when I was young and ever since then I started looking up to him like he's my older brother," she explained.

The class settled down at her explanation, but her explanation didn't help a bit since no matter what, sister or not, Hibari would still be overprotective of her.

"You can get to know Kagome-chan more during break. We should resume our class as of now and Kagome-chan, you will seat next to," Yamada searched the room for an empty chair and found one by the window which is next to Sasagawa Ryohei, "Ryohei."

Kagome walked down the aisles of chairs and tables and reached hers. She sat down and looked to her side only to find her silver-haired, grey eyes friend smiling brightly at her.

"It's nice to see you again, Ryohei," she smiled.

"Nice to see you too," Ryohei's voice for once soft.

Both turned back to the teacher and promising that they will catch up later on.

**Afterschool**

Surprisingly, Kagome had fun on her first day at Nami-chuu. She saw her longtime friend Ryohei and reconciled with her brother-figure, Kyoya and spent time with her cousin and his friends, Takeshi, Tsuna, and Gokudera.

When she and Ryohei got out of their classroom, she saw her cousin and his friends running down the hallways which made Hibari—who was patrolling the hallways—angry leading up to him chasing them.

And right now, she's walking with her cousin, Tsuna, and Gokudera to Takesushi** to eat some sushi. Ryohei left for his boxing club whilst Hibari is in his office doing paperwork.

Kagome suddenly gasped, "Oh my god, I forgot. Uncle said that he needs more ingredients for the shop."

Takeshi looked towards his cousin, "Oh yeah. We should go then."

"No, it's fine. Three of you should go ahead. I'll just go by myself," Kagome said.

"But," Takeshi started.

"But nothing. I'm going to be fine, Takeshi. You don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself," Kagome told him, "I won't be long I promise."

Takeshi sighed in defeat. He can never win against his cousin. She ALWAYS managed to persuade him somehow in someway.

The three waved goodbye and Kagome starts walking back to market.

**Timeskip**

Kagome was done shopping and she's heading towards Takesushi. When she was a few houses away, she sensed a presence following her and went on guard.

Next thing she knew there were bullets coated with something that's yellow coming to her way in a rapid pace. She concentrated on her miko powers to create barrier since she can't get her weapons due to the bags in her hands and got a shock of her life.

Instead of a blue barrier surrounding her, the bullets froze and were covered in ice. The bullets stopped in front of her face with a couple inches between.

"Hmmm, interesting. You have a Snow Flame. That's rare," someone commented.

"What?" Kagome looked around for the speaker and found out it was Reborn. The baby with the yellow pacifier and also the baby Blondie is talking about.

"A Snow Flame. Revealed to be a Sky Flame in disguise, but not as powerful as the Sky Flame itself and the only flame that can use Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition without the Vongola bloodline. Not only that, but the user has the ability of Ice/Snow Manipulation meaning you have the ability to control or create pillars or object of snow/ice," Reborn added.

Kagome soaked all of this information, however refusing to believe she has this kind of power.

"Tell me, Kagome, would you like to join Vongola Famiglia? And be Sawada Tsunayoshi's Tenth Generation Snow Guardian?" Reborn asked when he was in front of her.

"U-um," Kagome started as she heard Blondie's voice in her head.

"_If a baby wearing a yellow pacifier asks you to join something, do it."_

"And if I don't want to join?" Kagome regarded him coolly and calmly.

"Then you won't be able to protect your cousin. You see, Yamamoto is the tranquil Rain. The cool and free flowing presence that becomes a blessed shower that settles conflict and washes everything away," Reborn simply stated.

Kagome's eyes widened.

Reborn smirked. Hook, line, "He's the candidate for the Tenth Generation Rain Guardian and if he accepts he will be part of the Vongola Famiglia which is by the way, a Mafia Family," and sinker.

"How do you even know I have a Snow Flame?" Kagome stared at him with hard blue eyes.

"You froze my bullets and your hands," Reborn pointed at her hands.

She looked down and saw her hands coated with whitish blue flames and discovered that the part of the bag she's holding have a bit of frost on it.

"So, Higurashi Kagome, would you be interested on being the icy Snow, beautiful yet dangerous, the one that rarely shows and when it does it's calm and gentle, but once trifled with it becomes a deadly blizzard that protects the Sky of Vongola?" Reborn asked again.

"_Here, I thought I would have a normal life, but nooo apparently my cousin is involved with the Mafia and now I'm getting dragged in," _Kagome thought, but sighed, _"my life would be boring anyway if I decided to be normal."_

"Okay, fine I accept," Kagome finally spoke.

Reborn smirked, satisfied, "Welcome to the Vongola Famiglia. I hope you enjoy and don't lose your sanity during your stay. Don't tell Dame-Tsuna and the others about it too. I want it to be a surprise."

Reborn hopped onto her shoulder and she headed to Takesushi again. She looked up at the sky and thought, _"What have I gotten myself into?" _Kagome internally groaned.

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Me: Wao, updated the story in one week? I'm proud of myself! Oh yeah, the stars:**

***-I really can't think of anything else so I just put chocolate…I actually laugh when I read what I typed**

****-I finally remember the name of their restaurant! Hooray!**

**Me: As you can see Reborn officially recruited Kagome into the Family…Good luck! Did you know there is actually a Snow Guardian, but he only showed up on the game Kateky o Hitman Reborn! DS Fate of Heat III – Yuki no Shugosha Raishuu! Imagine my surprise when I learned that. Anyways he's still going to show up, but not as Kagome's rival or the Snow Guardian, but something else. **

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Review Replies:**

**Tsuki-The-Fox- I am glad that I gave you inspiration to finish your story *smiles* I'm going to keep a lookout on that story of yours!**

**CrystalVixen93: I hope that you like their reactions to Hibari. I was thinking the whole week how are they going to react and I just stuck with this**

**xXCrossoverLoverXx- Thank you**

**Yoruko Rhapsodos- I hope Tsuna's reaction is amusing enough *sweatdrops***

**kagome250- I tried my best update as soon as possible**

**The Kumiko- Yes, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger and I'm glad that you decided to watch the series. To tell you the truth my cousin and I were watching it together during the summer and you can say that we finished the series in one and half week.**

**Anya Seneca Primrose- You're the only person who reviewed that -_-; I hope that you'll still like the story because of it and here's the next installment.**

**Pissed Off Irish Chick- I do recommend you for watching the series, it's awesome. It starts out slow though, but as soon as the anime gets on with the storyline, it's an epic anime.**

**wizz098- Well, I've been a member on this site for a year and my first story was badly written since I wrote it when I was in 6****th**** grade. I tried to improve my writing on my 7****th**** grade(I'm in 8****th****) and I had an amazing LA teacher and thanks to her my writing has improved, but I still consider myself as an amateur since I'm only 14, but thanks though for letting me know that my writing isn't as bad as I thought to be**

**Jessica- I hope I didn't make you wait too long and I hope you like what happened**

**Kakashi's hoe- Thank you for liking the story I appreciate it**

**Guest- Here's the next chap hope you like it **

**dark-driex-07- I updated! I really hope you like**

**painxsmile- Well, I'm glad that you think my plot was one of the first ones you read…I updated as soon as I can**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Me: Yeah, sorry for not having enough Hibari and Kagome fluff in here, but I want the chapter to focus on the recruitment of Kags so there it is. Just so you know there wouldn't be much of a fluff in my story since I'm trying to write Kagome as a Guardian of Tsuna, buuuut don't worry in the Future Arc that's where Hibari and Kagome realized their feelings for each other I can't wait to write that particular Arc. Heh, I just realized that Kagome and Hibari have the same initials: Kyoya Hibari + Kagome Higurashi = KH&KH**

**Kagome&Hibari: *blushing* DOMINIQUE!**

**Me: *sweating nervously* Oops, did I type that? *runs away* Not again! Kyoya-nii don't kill me! Not again after the last time *referring what happen to my other story Normal Day for an Assassin* You too Kagome?! I FUCKING HATE YOU ALL! *disappears out of the room with Kagome and Hibari***

**Aly-chan: *comforts the others that were all sulking* She doesn't mean that, you know she still loves you guys *sighs then turns to the readers* I am very sorry for what just recently happened. We hope that you like this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: … *watching amvs in Youtube***

**Sango: You okay? Oi, you need to type the next chapter!**

**Aly-chan: Dominique! **

**Others: *looked worried***

**Aly-chan: *about to shake me, buuut***

**Me: *screams* I love him! I love him! I love him! I love him! I love him! I love him! Oh my freaking God I love him! *squeals like a fangirl***

**Aly-chan: *peeks over my shoulder* What the hell are you—oh you're in that zone of yours…okay we'll see you later *pushes the others outside***

**Kagome: What is she watching?**

**Yamamoto: Who does she love?**

**Aly-chan: *glance discreetly at someone* Some things are better left unsaid…**

**~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**Note: By the way, since several people is still cool about Kagome being a Guardian, I'm happy for that!**

**~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

Reborn was watching the four. Yamamoto, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Kagome, all of them were eating in Takesushi and having fun. It gave him a chance to call someone.

"Oi, baka! I have good news," Reborn said over the phone when the line was picked up.

"_What is it?"_ the voice said exasperatedly.

Reborn scowled at how he was being treated, "I found a new Guardian."

"_New Guardian? Reborn, we already have 6 Guardians. Tsuna doesn't need—" _the voice was cut off.

"You didn't let me finish. I found a new Guardian that has a Snow Flame," Reborn smirked when he practically heard the man straightening up at his discovery.

"_S-snow Flame?"_

Reborn sighed in irritation, "Did I stutter?"

"_Gomen, gomen,"_ the man apologized, _"but I thought the Bertesca Decimo and that Yuki guy in Varia are the only Snow users in this generation?"_

"I thought so too, but I saw it with my own eyes when she froze my bullets with Sun Flames coated on it."

"_The Guardian you recruited is a girl?" _the man asked in astonishment.

Reborn nodded, "Yes and she's also the cousin of Yamamoto Takeshi, the candidate for Rain Guardian."

"_In other words, you blackmailed her to join the Famiglia," the man accused._

"You never had any problems with my ways before. Why start now?" Reborn shrugged, "besides I can see it in her eyes that she'll do anything to protect her cousin so she'll be dragged in our world sooner or later. Anyways, you need to get the ring ready," Reborn told him.

"_Alright, we'll arrive there in a week or so," _before he hangs up Reborn asked a favor.

"Iemitsu-baka, don't tell your son or the other Guardians that there's a Snow Guardian and call _him. _The girl can summon her flames, but she couldn't control it yet. I would train her, but I don't have Snow Flame," Reborn informed him and after saying their goodbyes they hung up.

"Well, this certainly has gotten interesting," he muttered.

**Timeskip-One week later**

One week has passed and nothing exciting happened. It's been a week since Reborn recruited Kagome. One week when they kept it a secret and one week since Reborn and Iemitsu discovered that there is another Snow Flame user in this generation.

Like it was stated before nothing exciting happened during the week, but the following week… I'm not so sure about that.

It's Sunday and Kagome—in her pajamas—was eating breakfast with her Uncle when Takeshi came down wearing his school uniform.

"Why are you wearing your uniform? We don't have school today," Kagome looked up from her food to stare weirdly at her cousin.

"It's review day today, remember? Don't tell me, you are going to skip it," Takeshi said when he was getting some milk from the fridge.

Kagome deadpanned and went back to eating, "Sorry, but I'm a firm believer that Sunday is a relaxing time for everyone…so yes, I am going to skip it. If the teachers have a problem with it…oh well, not my problem," she shrugged.

"Kagome-chan, it's not okay for you to skip school just because you think that Sunday is for relaxing," Tsuyoshi chided.

"But Uncle, it's not even a school day! Just like Takeshi-kun said, it's only a review day besides the only people who are going to those kind of days are over-achievers and people who fail one or two more of their classes," Kagome pouted then added, "no offense, Takeshi-kun."

"Nah, it's alright," Takeshi waved it away, "you're right though, I need to improve my Math grades since I've been to busy and Tsuna is going because he needs help with all of his subjects. Gokudera is going because he wants to be Tsuna."

"Reborn is Tsuna's tutor, isn't he? Why doesn't he just help Tsuna with his studies?" Kagome asked.

Takeshi shrugged, "I don't know."

Tsuyoshi turned to Kagome, "Enough of the chit-chat. Kagome-chan, go to school with your cousin. It's still not okay for you to skip."

"Hai, Uncle," Kagome sat up and went to her room to change. Several minutes passed she came down again wearing her uniform.

"Have fun," Tsuyoshi bid his son and niece goodbye.

Both cousins slid the door open and walked to Tsuna's house.

"I was going to hang out with Kyoya-nii today," Kagome grumbled while smoothing out any wrinkles on her black skirt.

Takeshi laughed, "Gomen, gomen. I didn't know you had plans today," he apologized.

Kagome sighed, "It's alright."

Takeshi looked thoughtful for a moment and after a second of hesitation he asked the question he's been wondering about for the past week, "Why do you call Hibari, Kyoya-nii?"

Kagome was startled at the question for a moment, but composed herself afterwards, "I…I was always bullied when I was a little girl. They bully me because of my name and because of my eyes. One day they were a group of older children who thought it would be fun to bully me, but it went too far."

Takeshi's eyes widened and surge of anger went through him, "You mean they hurt you?" he gritted out.

Kagome nodded and looked away absentmindedly rubbing her arms, "Yeah, they did then Kyoya-nii came and beat them up. Ever since that day, he was always there to save me if someone tries to hurt me. He always makes me follow him or always tagging along with me. I started looking up to him like he's my older brother and soon enough started calling him one. He's my savior," she smiled softly when she remembers the cold prefect.

Takeshi's anger died down, but there are still remnants left within his body, "Well, I'm glad that Hibari protected you when I wasn't there for you yet."

"Hai, though I can't believe you forgot about him," Kagome giggled.

"What do you mean?" Takeshi stared at her confuse.

Kagome giggled more, "Kyoya-nii is always coming over our house and you always beg him if he can play with you when you were just a little tyke."

"I did that?" Takeshi blushed in embarrassment.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, it was always amusing to watch you drag him around or when Hibari does play with you."

"Like what?"

"Well, there was this one time when he gave you a piggyback ride and both of you chased me. You even slept on him when the three of us were lying down on the park under a tree. It was a cute sight," Kagome covered her mouth to smother some of her giggles.

Takeshi blushed harder and coughed, "Look, we already arrive and Gokudera is already here."

Kagome waved a greeting at the scowling teen, "Ohayou, Gokudera."

"Ohayou, Kagome. Yakyuu-baka."

Tsuna came out and surprisingly he woke up earlier than usual since there were no thuds or gunshots.

The four were walking when Kagome noticed something different about the younger teen.

"Why the long face? Did Reborn made you run around your underwear last night and Kyoko saw it?" Kagome knew that Tsuna likes the younger Sasagawa sibling. It wasn't really that hard to notice even a blind man can see his attraction towards her.

"No, I found out that my dad is coming back home," Tsuna said sulkily.

"It's great that your dad is coming back," Takeshi laughed.

"Sure, I guess."

"So Juudaime's father is going to be here? Once he comes home, I, Juudaime's right hand man must greet him first!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"But you don't look excited," Kagome stated, "Aren't you a bit excited that you're going to see your dad after many years passed."

"No," Tsuna quickly admitted, "he's an irresponsible guy so you don't have to go all the trouble to greet him."

"Irresponsible? What do you mean by that?" Takeshi asked.

"He's rarely home when I was little and once I asked him what he does for a living. He told me he flies around the world and manages traffic at construction sites."

"All around the world?" Gokudera spoke.

"That's pretty wild," Takeshi commented.

"Doesn't it sound suspicious?" Tsuna told them.

Kagome bursts out laughing, "It doesn't sound suspicious. It sounds hilarious and impossible. What kind of job that requires to fly around the world just so they can manage traffic at construction sites?"

"See, that's what I'm talking about!" Tsuna gestured at the laughing girl to his classmates and friends, "Anyways I really don't get it when I was a kid, but now that I think of it, and he always say weird things. Besides, it's just unthinkable that he couldn't visit us at least once in two years. Even if that kind of father comes back…" he let the sentence trailed off.

"Juudaime."

Kagome put her arms around the shorter boy's shoulder to offer some comfort.

"Ne, want to hang out somewhere?" Takeshi suddenly suggested.

The other three turned to him, surprised.

"You dragged me to go to school then you just blurted out that we should just ditch?" Kagome incredously asked, "What is wrong with you? But as long as I don't have to go to school, I'm in."

"That's a great idea, yakyuu-baka. It's Sunday all over the world and I believe that we should use these days to relax." Gokudera pumped his fists in the air at the idea.

"That's what I said," Kagome muttered.

"But what about school?"

"It's just a review day," Takeshi said.

"Now, it's _just _a review day," Kagome continued to mutter darkly.

"We should call the others too."

"No, we shouldn't call the morons too," Gokudera argued.

"Tsuna, you shouldn't worry about your family issues that much," Kagome whispered by his ear while offering a smile.

"_Maybe they are just worried about me. I'm thankful"_ Tsuna thought as his three friends planned their hang out.

**At the Market**

"Lambo-san's Family is coming through," a cow-child with an afro said while a Chinese-girl cheered and both ran ahead.

"Told you we shouldn't call the morons," Gokudera told Takeshi to which he laughed.

"Morons?! Who are you calling morons?" a girl with brown hair in a ponytail said indignantly.

"_And it became a crowd. But I'm glad Kyoko-chan came too," _Tsuna thought happily.

Kagome nudged the boy, "Stop drooling over, Kyoko-chan. Reborn is talking to you."

A blond haired kid giggled at what his sister-figure said, "Kagome-nee, you shouldn't tease Tsuna-nii that much."

Kagome bent down and carried the boy, "And you, Fuuta-kun, shouldn't be so cute, but that would never happen," Kagome pinched the boy's cheek.

Fuuta groaned, playfully of course, "Kagome-nee~."

Kagome giggled and put down the boy. You can say that she grew attached at the kids in the Sawada household. It reminded her of Shippo and Souta.

After some mishaps concerning Lambo they had fun going to the arcade, music store, and a lot more stores when finally it's time for lunch.

Tsuna and Kyoko were sitting down while the others were still getting their food. Kagome saw this chance to ask some questions to Reborn.

"Ne, Reborn, how long are we going to keep me being a Guardian a secret?"

"Not too long. We will tell them soon."

"Soon as in how long?" Kagome stared at him.

"When _they _arrive, Tsuna and the others are going to find out soon, I promise you that."

"Wa-wait, wait, wait. Blondie said that everything will be explained to me when I joined Vongola and who are _they_?"

Reborn turned to her, "Blondie?" he raised a brow.

Kagome rubbed her neck sheepishly, "Yeah, I met this man in my dream. He didn't tell me his name so I dubbed him 'Blondie'. Anyways, he said that if a baby wearing a yellow pacifier, that's you, ask me to join something, which turns out to be the Mafia, accept it and everything will be explained," Kagome paused then, "BUT NO ONE IS STILL EXPLAINING IT TO ME!"

Reborn mulled over Kagome's dream for several moments then became suspicious, "Can you explain this 'Blondie' person?"

Kagome blinked, "Well, he has spiky blonde hair hence the name, sharp orange eyes, he's wearing formal attire and a cape and black gloves covering his hands."

Reborn turned to her sharply, "Does he have an orange flame on his head and have this crest on his gloves?" Reborn took out the Vongola crest.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Kagome answered once she looked at the crest closely.

"Because you just talked to Vongola Primo," Reborn told her.

Kagome gulped, "You mean I was talking to the first boss of Vongola and I called him 'Blondie'?"

"Pretty much."

"I'm doomed! I'm doomed! I'm doomed! I'm doomed!" Kagome ran around then realized something, "wait, you haven't answered who are _they_ yet."

Before Reborn can answer her question, there was an explosion where Tsuna and Kyoko were talking.

"Looks like they are a bit too early," Reborn muttered to himself.

"What's going on?" Kagome ran to the place.

When Kagome reached the place, she was dumbfounded because there was this kid—barely younger than her—on Tsuna. Literally, he was on Tsuna!

The kid has long dirty blonde hair that reached the nape of his neck and there's a blue flame on his head just like Blon—Vongola Primo have except Vongola Primo's orange.

She noticed that he's also speaking in an older style of Japanese. _Who the heck is this kid?_

The others caught up to her and Reborn and asked if Tsuna is okay.

"VOOII! What's this?" someone asked.

They turned to the speaker and it was a woman, no, a man with long silver hair and grey eyes. He's wearing clothes that are all black and in his hands was a sword.

"A bunch of outsiders are starting to crowd. Anyone who gets in my way will be cut," he exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Tsuna asked.

Kagome's hand inched towards her bracelet, _"If he wants a fight, I'll give him a fight."_

"I feel a storm brewing," Reborn spoke.

The man slashed his sword and then the ground before them suddenly exploded.

"Who is this guy?" Tsuna yelled over the noise.

The man then started slashing in a rapid pace making everything around them explode they can only see smoke from around them.

Haru and Kyoko huddled together and were scared at what was happening. Kagome was with them and keeping on guard.

Reborn poked Kyoko, "The women and children are going to evacuate."

The two girls nodded and looked at the older girl expectantly.

"Go. I'm staying," Kagome gave them a stern look and they obeyed.

Reborn was about to open his mouth to tell Kagome off, but he was cut off by the girl herself.

"I'm not going anywhere. You asked me to be Tsuna's Guardian and I accepted. Now, I am doing my job and you tell me to run away? No, thank you. I refuse to be a burden and hinders the group and be the weakest link out of all the members. I can take care of myself," Kagome said calmly yet coldly. She turned away from Reborn and disappeared from the smoke.

Reborn smirked, _"I was right. You are suited to be the Snow Guardian. You greatly represent the Flame you wield. Calm and gentle, but once trifled with it can be deadly. I assure you Kagome, in the future, you are not going to be the weakest out of all the Guardians. You will be one of the strongest, I can see that already."_

**~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Me: *blinks* I was going to continue the chapter, but I want to finish this in time for Thanksgiving. From me to you, guys. **

**~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Review Replies:**

**Yoruko Rhapsodos- Thank you for reviewing!**

**xxoikilluoxx- Thanks for liking the chapter!**

**Anya Seneca Primrose- It's alright I'm just happy that you like it *smiles***

**Kakashi's hoe- Thanks!**

**Pandora's Socks- Thank you!**

**Pixiecorpse- Here's the next chapter though I am wondering, what do you mean by "where can I join?" anyways thanks!**

**CrystalVixen93- You know, you're giving me good ideas every time you review…Yeah I can't wait either especially the Future Arc, thanks!**

**Applejax XD- Yeah, they are gonna have a big surprise when they find out! Thanks!**

**The Kumiko- Yeah, Matthew and I were addicted to it all summer…He actually got me into the anime 'cause he kept bugging me to watch then I gave it a chance and POOF I'm a KHR fangirl XD I'm glad that you're watching it though, it is interesting, but it starts really slow…Thanks again for reviewing!**

**Jessica- Yea, Kagome can never catch a break…Poor her, but really who really likes a boring life? Thanks for reviewing!**

**~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Me: Thank you for reading! And now, all of us here wishes all of you a—**

**Everyone: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**Me&Aly-chan: That's right, Happy Thanksgiving! We hope you have a good one! *smiles***


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Is it just me or are the reviews in each chapter are dwindling down?**

**Alyssa: Nah, it is. **

**Me: Ahh, okay. We only have couple days before school starts again *pouts***

**Alyssa: Yup**

**Me: By the way before someone say, "Why can't Kagome use her miko powers?" it's because they don't know her adventures yet and she's still keeping it a secret that's why she's not going to use her miko powers until she revealed her time-travelling.**

**~O*~O*~O*~O*~**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**~O*~O*~O*~O*~**

Takeshi and Gokudera were on the ground due to the silver-haired man defeating them with ease. The man was about to hit the blonde-haired boy and Tsuna, but Kagome interfered with her twin swords out.

"I don't really appreciate it if someone crashed my day-off," Kagome grunted from the impact of the man's sword, "better yet, I don't appreciate it if someone hurts my cousin and my friends."

"VOOII! You're only a little girl, what kinds of damage can a trash like you can do?" the man sneered.

Kagome's eyes grew cold, "How about this kind?" Kagome kicked him in the stomach.

The man staggered back at the unexpected, but powerful kick.

"Another thing, I don't appreciate it if people call me names other than my _**real**_ name or underestimating me," Kagome added before rushing to attack the long-haired man.

"Sa-sawada-dono, who is that girl?" the blonde turned to Tsuna only to find him gaping at the dark-haired teen who's currently holding her own against the Varia member.

"Ka-gome. Her name is Kagome," Tsuna stammered.

"_Hmmm, so you do know how to fight. You must be pretty skilled if you can easily match someone in the Varia in strength and speed," _Reborn thought in his plant-man costume.

"You're slow. I've defeated faster opponents than you," Kagome stated when their swords clashed.

The man developed a tick mark, "VOOII! I have you know that I'm one of the skilled swordsmen around!" the man exclaimed.

"Really? Doesn't seem like it if a little girl is about to pummel you to the ground," Kagome shrugged carelessly before ducking down abruptly and swiping a kick to the man's feet.

The man not expecting it fell down on his back and when he's about to stand up there were two swords pointing at his neck, intersecting each other so if he makes a bad move the girl can easily cut his head off.

"You're pretty good for a girl," the man complimented, "We could use someone like you in the Varia," the man added before imitating the girl's move.

Kagome fell down with a small squeak and looked up only to see the tip of the man's sword by her neck.

"Now, how do you want me to take care of you trashes before I take those rings?" he indicated towards the chest that Tsuna is holding.

"Thou canst not give those to him, Sawada-dono!" the blonde boy said.

"_But Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun," _Tsuna glanced at his fallen friends, _"And Kagome is in danger,"_ Tsuna looked worriedly at his sempai who was currently at a sword-point.

"You haven't change, Superbi Squalo?" a voice rang out and they all turned to look at a man with blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes with five men in black suits behind him.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Getting so serious against children and pointing your sword at girl too," Dino held his whip, ready to use it if it's necessary, "Aren't you ashamed by your actions?"

"_Bucking Bronco Dino,"_ Squalo thought, _"so this kid had connections with the Chiavorone,"_ Squalo glanced at Tsuna.

"If you continue to play this tasteless little game of yours, I'll take you on," Dino raised his whip threateningly.

"_It would be too troublesome to take on the Bucking Bronco_," Squalo continued his thoughts, but he spoke his next statement, "Vooii! It'd be fun to take here and now, Bucking Bronco, but the brass wouldn't like it if I take on the Family Alliance. So I'll go home quietly…" Squalo removed his sword from the girl's neck and gripped Tsuna's head and raised him from the ground, "There's no way I'll do that!"

"Tsuna!" Kagome yelled worriedly as she was about to rushed in to save the boy.

"Let go of Tsuna!" Dino let go of his bullwhip to attack Squalo.

Squalo threw explosives to prevent Dino from getting nearer.

All of them coughed because of the smoke.

"Tsuna!" Dino called out worriedly before running to his little brother only to find out that the girl was already there asking if they were okay.

Kagome put the twin swords back to her bracelet and ran to Tsuna's and the blonde's side, "Tsuna, daijobu?" Kagome asked as her eyes looked over his body for injuries and itching to use her powers to heal him and the blonde boy, _"Not yet. They don't know it yet."_

Dino kneeled near the girl, "Are you all alright?"

Tsuna answered for all of them, "S-somehow."

"You're soft as always, Bucking Bronco," Squalo said from above them, "For your sake, I'll leave their lives in your hands, but I'll take these with me," he showed them the chest.

The blonde boy exclaimed, "The Vongola Rings!"

"Vongola Rings?" Tsuna asked.

"Ja ne!" Squalo bid them goodbye with a back flip in the air before disappearing.

"M-matte!" the blonde boy was about to chased him, but Kagome held him down.

"Don't. You're hurt," Kagome shook her head as Dino nodded, "Don't push yourself."

"Pursuing him is not a smart choice," Reborn added and was out of his plant-man costume.

"Reborn! Why are you stepping up now? Why didn't you help us?" Tsuna turned to his tutor.

Reborn cocked his head to the side, "I'm not allowed to attack him."

"Why not?!"

"Because he's part of Vongola Famiglia as well."

"EHH! A Vongola almost killed me? What's going on?" Tsuna panicked.

"I believe we haven't met. I'm Dino and you are?" Dino asked the girl when he turned away from the conversation between Tsuna and Reborn.

"Higurashi Kagome. Cousin of Yamamoto Takeshi," Kagome introduce herself at the handsome man then she looked at the boy she's currently supporting, "what about you?"

"Basil is the name, milady," the blonde managed to breathe out.

"Nice to meet you both," Kagome offered them a soft smile to which the males faintly blushed, "We should treat your wounds especially yours, Basil-kun," she told him before Basil went unconscious.

Dino carried the boy and looked towards to his subordinates.

"Boss, they don't look so good. Both of them are in a bad shape," his men said when they gestured to both Takeshi and Gokudera.

"Takeshi-kun!" Kagome called out worriedly as Tsuna and she rushed to them, "Daijobu?" Kagome asked to both of them.

"Judaime, you're safe!"

"Tsuna, Kagome-chan!"

"Gomen nasai! I'll defeat him the next time I see him, Judaime," Gokudera said.

"Maybe he's still in the area," Takeshi searching for any signs of the long-haired man.

"You three should go home and rest up."

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera stared at the infant tutor.

"You must have realized from the last fight that in your current combat strength, you'll just be in the way," Reborn referred to Yamamoto and Gokudera.

Horror realization struck both of the male teens while Kagome stared at Reborn in obvious disbelief.

"Reborn, they tried their best," Kagome defended her cousin and Gokudera.

"Reborn?! What are you saying?" Tsuna demanded.

Reborn ignored both statements and instead let Leon transformed into a rope and let it wrap around Tsuna, "Let's go, Tsuna," he dragged him.

"Just a sec!" Tsuna struggled, but both still walked away and had their own conversation.

"Let's go home, Takeshi-kun," Kagome said softly, "you too, Gokudera-kun. It's nice to meet you, Dino-san. Tell Basil-kun to get better. We hope to see you again," Kagome bowed then led the boys away from the battlefield.

The walk was silent and Kagome just let the boys think about their recent fight with Squalo.

Kagome and Takeshi dropped Gokudera off at his apartment, but before Gokudera can enter his house Kagome called him back.

"Gokudera-kun, I know you think that maybe you're weak right now, but you aren't. You only lost the battle not the whole war. I'm sure you will meet again and the next time you do, you will be ready," Kagome sent him a smile before he closed the door with a nod towards her.

The walk was still silent between the two cousins and when they were about to open the house, Kagome broke it, "What I said to Gokudera also implies to you, Takeshi-kun."

Takeshi nodded and Kagome sighed.

"I'll be in the archery range in town if someone asks my whereabouts," Kagome informed him before leaving.

**With Reborn**

When Reborn was done talking to Dino at the hospital about the Vongola Rings, he went to Takesushi.

"Ciassu, is Kagome-chan here?" Reborn asked Tsuyoshi.

"Iie, Takeshi said that she told him she's going to the archery range in town. I never knew that she does archery though," Tsuyoshi commented.

"Oh, okay then. Arigato," Reborn bid goodbye.

"No problem!"

Reborn walked to the only archery range in town and saw Kagome. He observed her hitting and discovered that every arrow is in on the bull's eye while some were split because another arrow hit it.

"I never knew you could fight. Or use bow and arrows," Reborn said out loud, "Where'd you learn it?"

"I tell you my secret if you start explaining stuff to me," Kagome focused on the target.

"It's a deal," with those words they traded information.

Time passed and Reborn is still mulling over Kagome's secret, "You mean to say that when you turned 15 you were dragged into a world of demons 500 years back and a bunch of your friends helped you fight while trying to defeat a hanyou and hunting down the Shikon Jewel. Addition to that, when you were done with your job, you were sent back in time the day you turned 15?"

"Believe me or not, that's my story."

"And you're a miko?" Reborn raised a brow.

"Do you want proof?"

Reborn nodded.

Kagome let go of an arrow and it was surrounded by a bright blue light unlike her Snow Flames which was whitish-blue and hit the mark. The target ended up in smokes.

"Enough proof for you?" Kagome glanced over her shoulders.

"Yes. By the way, tomorrow go to the hospital. I'm sure Basil would appreciate it," Reborn told her before disappearing.

"Hai!" Kagome nodded and went back to hitting targets before she goes home.

**Next Day**

Gokudera, Takeshi, and Kagome were at the hospital because they were to.

"Ne, Takeshi-kun, I'm going to visit Basil-kun alright," Kagome waved before running to Basil's room.

Tsuna showed up not long after Kagome left as well as Dino and Reborn. The two explained how Gokudera and Takeshi were chosen all the while as Tsuna panics.

"Room 24B," Kagome muttered, "Where is it?!" Kagome stomped her foot in frustration, "Oh, here it is," Kagome blushed slightly in embarrassment when the door in front of her was the one.

She slid the door open and wasn't expecting the sight before her.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked warily at the older teen with light turquoise spiky hair and green eyes.

"I am Gelaro, the Bertesca Decimo," the teen answered and slowly walked towards her while admiring her courageousness due to her standing her ground before him.

"And?" Kagome glanced at the sleeping Basil.

"I am here to deliver this," Gelaro opened a small box containing a half Ring.

"What's that?" Kagome inspected the Ring closely and saw a half snowflake engraved on it.

"The Half Vongola Ring of Snow," Gelaro explained and took it out. He also took out a thin-sliver chain and put it through the Ring; he walked behind Kagome and gestured her to put her hair up.

She did so, but was looking at the taller teen confusedly.

He put the necklace-Ring around her pale neck and clasped the two ends together and walked back in front of her once again.

"The Head CEDEF called me to get the Ring ready for the Tenth Generation Snow Guardian and Reborn asked me to deliver it to you personally," Gelaro further explained.

"I'm sensing there is more to that story," Kagome stared at him with a suspicious gaze.

Gelaro chuckled, "Reborn told me to tell you that they—we are still keeping you as a Guardian a secret. The others will know when the time is right…"

"I still sense there's still more as to why you are here," Kagome huffed.

Gelaro's eyes turned amused, "Well, it's because…"

**Somewhere in Italy**

"You seem happy," someone commented.

"I am."

"Care to tell us why?"

"Because I'm fighting now."

People's head snapped toward the smirking teen.

"What? That's impossible!"

"Not impossible, just highly unlikely."

"I thought there weren't any more users like you except for the Bertesca Decimo."

"Well, they found one more."

"Trash, you better not be lying!" someone growled.

"I'm not," the teen showed them something, "see, here's my proof."

"Hmmm, well this certainly has gotten interesting," someone chuckled.

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Me: ATTENTION! I need your help. It's about the Guardians training. Do you want me to only focus on Kagome's training or no? 'Cause if I only focus on Kagome's the faster it will be I can write the chapter where they find out she's a Guardian, but it's really your choice so please vote by reviewing. Sorry, but no review replies this time, but I will mention the people who did review.**

**Thank you, reviewers: dark-driex-07, ShadowFoxDemon, Anya Seneca Primrose, kagome250, Pixiecorpse, painxsmile, secretsrsafehir, CrystalVixen93, and xxoikilluoxx!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I'm in LA right now and I have 2 days of homework to do since I was absent Friday and didn't do my homework for Thursday…**

**Matthew: *glance at me for a moment before going back to play his PS3* You're still typing stories…you've been doing that since you guys stayed here for the summer and everytime you stay for the night, you're always doing that…**

**Me: Oh, shut up!**

**Matthew: Hey, I'm your Uncle, be more respectful!**

**Me: You're only older than me by like what? 1? 2 years? We don't even consider ourselves as Uncle and Niece…we're more like cousins**

**Matthew: Yadda, yadda…so is Bermuda really stronger than Reborn?**

**Me: Yeah**

**Matthew: No way! Reborn is the strongest Arcobaleno!**

**Me: We're not having this discussion again! I told you that Bermuda is stronger that Reborn! It even says on the website and the manga! Bermuda holds a rare flame, stupid! Night Flame, was it?**

**Matthew: There's the problem, I don't read it! Reborn is still the strongest! He's just going to shoot that guy! He's the best hitman in the world!**

**Both "cousins" started to argue who's the strongest Arcobaleno while still managing to do their tasks.**

**Kagome: *sweatdrops* Yeah, our authoress doesn't owns us…She's a bit busy right now so we'll do most of the talking this time…**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Note: I'm kinda confused with these episodes in Reborn since they don't have any school(not that I know of) when they were training, I'm going to make their school days half day.**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

"_Okay, so H__2 __+ O__2 __= H__2__O is unbalance and to make it to a balance chemical equation, each element on each side of the yield symbol should have equal numbers so the answer would be 2H__2 __+ O__2__ = 2H__2__O…" _Kagome tapped her pencil on the worksheet, _"if our next Chemistry test is about balancing chemical equations, I'm so screwed," _Kagome huffed in irritation as she writes the answer on the paper.

"Miss Higurashi, can you tell me the answer on number 3?" Yamada-sensei asked.

Kagome jumped at her name and looked at Yamada-sensei, "What?"

"Will you tell me the answer at number three?"

Some snickers broke out in the class mostly from the girl's population.

"O-oh," Kagome stammered as she blushed faintly and glanced down at her worksheet and solve the problem mentally the best as she could, "um, CH4 + O2 = CO2 + H2O is CH4 + 2O2 = CO2 + 2H2O?"

"Is that a question or an answer?" Yamada-sensei raised an eyebrow at his not-so-new student.

"An answer, sensei."

"Well, next time don't say it in a tone like you're asking me if you're answer is right or wrong, but you are right. That is the correct answer," Yamada-sensei told her before continuing his lesson.

Kagome sighed and sat back down. She started answering the rest of the problems while still keeping an ear out to the teacher.

When the last bell rang of the day, students packed up quickly, eager to get out of school and to go home while she took her time getting her things organized and glancing at her notebook to the board if she wrote all of the notes for that class.

"Oi, Kagome! Do you wanna walk home together to the extreme?!" Ryohei asked when he was done packing up.

Kagome looked up and tucked some of her ebony locks that were covering her face and nodded, "I would like that," she smiled.

When both third years were about to exit the classroom Yamada-sensei called Kagome back, "Kagome-chan, may I talk to you for a minute?"

"Ryohei, can you wait for a minute or do you need to go?" Kagome turned to her friend.

"I'll EXTREMELY wait for you outside," Ryohei said before sliding the door open and going out.

"What do you need to talk about, sensei?" Kagome asked.

"I know that you're having trouble with balancing chemical equations and I know that you really care about your grade," Yamada-sensei started.

Kagome bowed, "Gomen ne, sensei. But…I just don't get it. When you asked me earlier, I just guessed and I tried to solve it the best as I could, but even then my mind can't just wrapped around it," she confessed.

"I know. I know. That is why I am suggesting you to get a tutor to teach you. The problems that you and the class just solved were just simple ones—" Yamada-sensei was cut off by the teenage girl.

Kagome groaned, "You mean there are more harder and complicated ones?"

Yamada-sensei chuckled, "Yes, there are. Anyways, if you manage to get a tutor, tell me so I won't look for one when you already have one. Despite that you've only been here for a week, you quickly became one of my top students and I would hate it if you're grades suddenly drop because of Chemistry."

"Hai! Arigato, sensei!" Kagome bowed goodbye.

"Have a safe walk!" Yamada-sensei added before both teens disappeared from the door.

"What did sensei wanted to talk to you about?" Ryohei asked in a normal fashion that he only does when he's with Kagome.

"About me getting a tutor."

"So who are you going to ask?"

"I'm not too sure. I might ask Reborn, but I really don't want to end up like Tsuna," Kagome sweatdropped when she remembered how Reborn usually holds Tsuna in gunpoint when doing his homework.

"What about Hibari?"

Kagome thought it over and nodded slowly, "That might work. I mean he is taking the same class as us…"

"Correction, he took the same class as us. He's a year older and a grade higher than us," Ryohei informed her.

"Then why is he still here in Nami-chuu? Isn't he supposed to be in the Highschool division if he's supposed to be a first year in highschool?"

Ryohei shrugged, "No one really knows the real reason why he decided to stay at Nami-chuu, but most, including me, believe that it's something about his Committee and about trying to protect the school grounds or something along those lines."

"Kyoya-nii got too attached," Kagome shook her head.

"Well, it doesn't really surprised me…I swear he has a fetish about disciplining people. By the way don't you think he's a half angel and half devil?" Ryohei pondered.

"What makes you think that he's half angel and half devil?" Kagome looked at him amused as they turned to a corner.

"I mean he's crazy about disciplining people if they break some rules and basically protecting the school by beating up troublemakers either here or in other schools. Just like what happen recently with the Kokuyo…or the fact that he also "discipline" people in the town if they somehow disturb it, but the thing is that he's feared and he abused his power and his position to bully others. Don't you think it's fitting, but odd?" Ryohei explained.

Kagome mulled it over and guiltily agreed, "I guess you're right, but—" Kagome let off an 'oof' when she bumped into a hard wall.

"Ow," Kagome muttered while rubbing her sore butt and forehead, "who put that wall over there? I don't remember having a wall in the middle of a hallway."

"Daijobo desu ka?" Ryohei asked and kneeled down next to the younger girl.

"Hn. You need to watch where you're going, Kagome," a familiar and cold voice rang out sending shivers through the spines who heard it.

Kagome looked up, "Kyoya-nii!" she exclaimed then realized the "wall" was Hibari's chest; she sweatdropped at her wall conclusion.

Hibari—in the boy's uniform of Nami-chuu instead of his Committee's –offered a hand to which Kagome accepted and helped her up.

"Arigato, nii-san," Kagome mumbled and blushed when Hibari ruffled her hair and when she spotted the hint of smile on his lips.

"Herbivore," Hibari regarded Ryohei—who stood up during the interaction—coldly.

"Hibari," Ryohei nodded back then nudged Kagome to the side.

Kagome looked at him in confusion and when she saw the "ask him, now" expression painted on his face, realization dawned on her face, "Oh yeah, uh Kyoya-nii?" she started.

Hibari turned to her and raised an eyebrow at her to show his curiosity and to tell her to go ahead.

Kagome fidgeted and it wasn't until Ryohei elbowed her that she spoke up, "Kyoya-nii, can you tutor me about balancing chemical equations?"

Hibari blinked at the request, "Why?"

"W-well, I don't know how, I mean, I know how, but I just can't grasp the concept. It's confusing to me and if I don't understand it soon I'll fail my class. That's why I'm asking you since you already took the classes last year," Kagome rambled and was about to continue, but Hibari held out a hand to stop her.

"That's enough of your ramblings, but yes. I can help you with your studies."

"Really?" Kagome brightened up and when she saw the nod, she squealed and threw herself on her brother figure, "oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you sooo much!" she pulled away and planted a kiss on Hibari's cheek and hugged him once again.

Hibari could do nothing, but sigh at her antics and to return the hug that's being bestowed upon him from Kagome.

Ryohei scratched his cheek at the sweet moment and about being forgotten. He coughed lightly to get his friend's attention and it worked.

Kagome pulled away and turned to look at her friend and found out he was turning slightly away from them, "Oh, sorry about that. Anyways, thank you again, Kyoya-nii so when do we start?"

"How about today?" Kyoya suggested.

Kagome nodded eagerly, but something or rather _someone _caught her eyes, "I-I can't today. Maybe tomorrow?" Kagome asked.

Hibari as well as Ryohei scrunched their brows in confusion.

"How come?" Ryohei voiced the question.

"I have plans today and that reminds me I can't walk with you guys," Kagome said apologetically to Ryohei and referring to the second years that are going to walk with the both of them.

"I'm really sorry," Kagome bowed, "tell Takeshi-kun I might be late coming back. I'll see you later!" Kagome waved to both boys before running away from them, down the stairs, and out to the courtyard.

Both teens followed Kagome's exiting figure and they narrowed their gazes when she was out to the courtyard, she greeted an unfamiliar person—to them at least—so familiarly.

"_Who's that with Kagome?" _they both thought in unison.

**With Kagome**

"Gelaro-san!" Kagome called out.

The older teen snapped his head towards the younger girl and watched amusedly as she skidded in front of him in a stop.

"Ohayo, Gelaro-san!" Kagome greeted cheerfully.

"You're late," Gelaro stated dully.

Kagome pouted, "Gomen ne. I had some problems on the way out…and I may have forgotten about our training today," Kagome rubbed her neck sheepishly.

Gelero let his eyes wonder to the section of the building where Kagome's group of friends(including Hibari) who were all watching the both of them and spoke his thoughts, "Is this all about the other Guardians?"

Kagome nodded.

Gelaro sighed inaudibly, "Well, next time don't be late. As my student I expect you to be on time with your trainings. You have so much to learn in so little time,"

"Hai, Gelaro-sensei," Kagome answered dutifully before following her tutor.

Yup, Gelaro is her tutor. If you want to know what happened, let's go back to that time when she first met him which was yesterday in the hospital.

_Flashback_

_Gelaro's eyes turned amused, "Well, it's because…"_

_A sudden groan from the patient interrupted his sentence and making Kagome ran to Basil's side in worry._

"_Basil-kun, are you alright?" Kagome held his hand for comfort._

_Basil managed to open his eyes and saw a blurring image, but it cleared out and he saw the girl, Kagome, he met yesterday, "Hai, I'm fine. Just a bit sore that's all._

_Kagome's face scrunched for a moment before her hands glowed blue dimly, not enough for the other occupants to notice and it surged from her hands to Basil's body._

_Little by little, Basil felt a bit better and when he can move without any pain at all Kagome stopped her miko powers from flowing in him._

"_You should rest now, Basil-kun. My cousin and I will probably visit you once again later," Kagome urged him to and when he fell asleep she slowly removed her hands._

"_Gelaro-san, may we talk outside with Reborn?" Kagome asked softly._

_Gelaro nodded and both walked out of the room quietly. When they were at the lobby once again they only saw Reborn there._

"_Ne, Reborn where are the others?" Kagome asked._

"_Dino is with his student, Gokudera and your cousin are going to their respective tutors. Ryohei, who was here earlier, is with Colonnello—another Arcobaleno—while I made Tsuna go ahead of me," Reborn answered._

"_W-wait, wait just a minute, how come the others have tutors while I don't?" Kagome pointed at herself._

"_Yes, you do. In fact, he's with us now," Reborn stared at the light turquoise-haired teen meaningfully._

_Kagome slowly turned to Gelaro only to find him looking at Reborn with a blank stare._

"_I should reintroduce myself since a certain someone didn't tell you about me," Gelaro glared at Reborn who just smiled innocently at him, "I'm Gelaro, the Bertesca Decimo. One of the two—now three—Snow users in our generation and…" he paused for a dramatic effect, "you're tutor," Gelaro finished with a bow._

"_What are you going to teach me then?" Kagome asked._

"_How to summon your flames and to control it as well and to manipulate snow/ice," Gelaro told her._

"_Since you guys are done talking, why don't you start training now? I mean the others have already started," Reborn interjected._

_Both Snow users nodded and exited the hospital leaving Reborn in the lobby._

"_I really wonder how the others will take it if they finally find out that Kagome is a Guardian," Reborn mumbled thoughtfully before exiting the hospital as well and look for his dame student._

_**With Kagome and Gelaro**_

"_Ne, Gelaro-san how do I exactly summon my flames out?" Kagome asked when they stopped at a clearing._

"_Resolve," Gelaro simply replied._

"_Huh?"_

_Gelaro paused for a moment trying to find the rights words to explain, "It's basically determination. What's your resolve? Think about it for a while then concentrate. When you're concentrating, there's this some kind of Will or power in you and try to grab it."_

_Kagome nodded and let out a breath she closed her eyes and did what she was told. For a few moments nothing happen; she opened her eyes and look at her hands in disappointment, "It didn't work. Maybe I'm not cut out with this Guardian thing."_

_Gelaro shook his head and clamp down her shoulders, "Yes, you can. Reborn and the Head CEDEF wouldn't have to recruit you if you're not cut out for it. Try it again, this time listen to my voice."_

_Kagome nodded again and concentrated._

"_Place yourself in a situation where your cousin is in danger and there's nothing you can do," Gelaro started and was surprised yet pleased when the starting signs of the Snow Flames started sparking on her hands._

"_How about when your family is in danger?"_

_The Flame started growing and Gelaro let out a smirked._

"_And now, how about everyone that you cared about: Friends, family, and allies are all in grave danger. You're the only one who can save them, but it is not enough. What do you do?"_

"_Stupid and cliché as it may be, but I'll try my best to save them and if it's the cost of my life I will do it. They are important to me and I'll be damned if something happen to them if there is something I could have done even if it's just only little," Kagome answered. Pure and raw determination is shining in her eyes and the next thing the both of them knew, Kagome's hands were ignited and were covered with whitish blue flames._

_Gelaro chuckled and patted her on the head, "Well done. That is your resolve. Now try doing it with the Snow Ring and we'll try to use the Flames as weapons next and we're going to work on hand-to-hand combat with your flames."_

_Kagome extinguished the flames and panted slightly, "Gelaro-san, it's not that I'm questioning your teachings, but if I only released my flames and I'm a bit winded I don't think I can do it again with the Ring on or to fight with it."_

_Gelaro smiled, "I know, but I understand your position very well. Snow Flames are very hard to control. It took me years to master it, but you just released a very huge amount of flames, more than necessary actually, and that is why you're a bit weak right now. Flames are like your energy; the more you use the faster you'll get tired, but don't worry this is why I'm here. To train you, mentally and physically so you can get accustomed to this kind of power," Gelaro showed her his right hand that was covered with Snow Flames as well._

"_Okay then. Let's get started sensei," Kagome told him determinedly and put on her Ring which she removed from the necklace._

_Gelaro smiled at her determination and carried on teaching her._

_Both never realized or noticed the man who was watching them behind the trees._

"Hmm, so this is the Snow Guardian Reborn recruited. She was better than I expected, but can she catch up with Yuki and be powerful enough to defeat him in such a small time? Hmm, Reborn did say that she can match up with Squalo in swordsmanship and speed…what kind of surprises do you still hold Higurashi Kagome?"_ the man mused._

_End Flashback_

"So what are we doing now?" Kagome asked Gelaro when they reached the clearing they were in yesterday.

"Hand-to-hand combat."

"Alright, let's get started," Kagome cracked her knuckles before summoning her flames with little difficulty.

"You're improving," Gelaro complimented after taking an offensive stance.

"Thanks. I have a great teacher, that's why," Kagome said before shifting into a defensive one.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Kagome," Gelaro told her and rushed to attack while Snow Flames coated his hands.

With those words, student and tutor exchange blows after blows unaware that a certain group of people is talking about them.

**With Tsuna and the others**

"Onii-san, where's Kagome?" Tsuna asked when he, Kyoko, Takeshi, and Gokudera arrived at the hallway where Ryohei and Hibari were.

Ryohei stayed silent and pointed at the courtyard.

The second years turned to look as well and saw Kagome talking to an unfamiliar person. All watched as the older teen looked to where they were and spoke to Kagome to which she nodded. They exchanged a couple more words before Kagome nodded and both walked out of the school grounds together.

"Who's that?" Takeshi asked as his overprotectiveness over his cousin overwhelmed him.

Ryohei shrugged, "We EXTREMELY don't know. She was supposed to be tutored by Hibari right now and walk with us, but suddenly she said she has EXTREME plans today and that she EXTREMELY needs to go."

"Maybe she has a date with that guy she was talking to earlier," Kyoko innocently commented.

Realization dawned to all boys and something welled up with them.

"That can't be true. Kagome should have told us if she has a boyfriend or something," Gokudera denied.

"Yeah, I mean we've known Kagome for a while now and I know that she'll say something to us if she's dating someone," Tsuna agreed.

Despite that Tsuna and Gokudera just met her a week ago, there was something about her that made them protective and cares for her yet at the same time fear her. While the other three…well, they have always been protective of her.

"Well, maybe she's keeping it a secret to us because she doesn't think that you guys are ready to meet her secret boyfriend," Kyoko added.

"She doesn't have a secret boyfriend," Takeshi and Hibari said simultaneously.

Kyoko giggled at their reaction and started walking away, "Doesn't seem like it. Onii-san, Haru and I are going to a cake shop by the way so I'm not going to be able to walk with you. See you at home, Onii-san and I'll see you guys later," Kyoko waved before disappearing in a corner.

"Tsuna!" Reborn kicked his student on the head.

Tsuna barely acknowledge it and still stared at the courtyard.

"Oi! What's the matter with all of you?" Reborn asked, "You still have trainings today."

"Ryohei, kora! We have to continue our training so get your butt to the place we trained yesterday, kora," Colonnello ordered his student as he drops by.

Ryohei nodded, but he was still staring in space.

"Oi, Kyoya!" Dino appeared with Romario.

"Hn." Hibari grunted and walked away briskly with the blond boss and his subordinate following him.

Reborn pointedly looked at Tsuna, Takeshi and Gokudera.

Takeshi and Gokudera silently walked away leaving Tsuna with his demonic tutor.

"Ikuzo, Tsuna," Reborn dragged the boss-in-training.

**With Ryohei**

"Do you see that rock?" Colonnello pointed at a huge boulder with his rifle when he was done destroying one of the rocks at their training grounds.

"Yes."

"I want you to destroy that just like what I did earlier."

"Alright then, Master Colonnello. Give me the rifle," Ryohei pumped his fist in the air.

"Iie, this is mine," Colonnello shied the rifle away from his student, "you have to do it with your bare fists."

"Ehhh?! Are you missing something in your head?!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"No, I'm perfectly fine," Colonnello said.

"Well, I want to clear something up. It's impossible! We've been resting the whole time I can't do what you're asking me to do!"

"You're thinking in reverse. Your cells which have been tired because you overuse them have already rested and regenerated. Your cells are special. Only found in one-in-a-million."

"Really?"

"Yes, now I'm going to shoot you from my soul and I want you to feel it and learn it," Colonnello pointed the rifle at his face.

Ryohei had a nervous expression, "Nani? Why?"

"You're that kind of person who doesn't learn by his head, but by his body so get ready," Colonnello started preparing his rifle.

"Matte," Ryohei raised his arms up in an attempt to stop his tutor.

"Loading special bullet shot," Colonnello fired at him.

Ryohei went flying to a rock and made a crater on it. He fell to the ground and groaned, "I-I thought I was going to die, but I think I got something. Something to unleash a powerful blow."

"Now, it's your turn to unleash it. Make your body into a rifle, kora!"

Ryohei went into a stance and by following Colonnello's instruction he blew up the rock.

**With Hibari**

"Oi, Kyoya, before we start I wanna tell you something about the Rings first," Dino said.

"I'm not interested. I'm only interested in tearing you apart."

"_What a troublesome brat,"_ Dino thought.

"Hey," Hibari called to attention.

Dino looked at him curiously and he saw him near the fence.

"If you don't fight me seriously, I am going to throw this ring away," Hibari threatened as he put out his arm with the half Vongola ring on his hand.

Dino was horrified and he heard Romario snickering, _"This kid is either proud or he's just obsessed with fighting," _Dino thought, but he got no choice, "Alright, if I beat you in a serious fight you have to join Tsuna's family," Dino negotiated as he held out his whip.

"If you can," Hibari smirked before both parties rushed to attack.

**With Gokudera**

"Damn it! How come it won't hit?" Gokudera cursed.

"Ne, Hayato, want a hint?" Shamal asked from where he was perched on.

"Hint?" Gokudera turned to him.

"It's like flirting."

"What?"

"The paper plane is the girl why you are the dynamite. How do you seduce a girl?"

"How is that related to bombs, you perv?!" Gokudera yelled, "Chikuso, I better be training alone than having Shamal teaching me nothing except being such a hentai," he muttered, but continued on training.

**With Tsuna**

Tsuna groaned when he was finally at the top of the mountain.

"Good job," Reborn greeted when he was in front of Tsuna.

Tsuna looked up and saw Reborn.

"Now onto second phase," Reborn said.

"Ehhhh?! You mean there's more?" Tsuna complained.

"Un."

"Sawada-dono!" a familiar voice rang out.

"Basil?" Tsuna turned to the side and saw the blonde-haired and blue eyes teen looking fine, "Are you alright now?"

"Un. Thanks to Kagome-san's herbs as well as master's and Romario's I am fine," Basil smiled.

"Kagome?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Hai! She visits me when she has time in her hands."

"Anyways, Basil is here to help you in the next phase. Try to knock him out," Reborn piped up.

Basil swallowed a blue pill and flame ignited on his head.

"Let's get started," Reborn said before Basil ran to Tsuna and punched him where Tsuna was proceeded to fly across and hit a mountain side.

**With Yamamoto**

"Next, the Seventh form," Tsuyoshi's voice was heard in the dojo.

Slashes of sword were heard next then Takeshi's voice, "Spray Rain."

"Next, the Eight form."

Takeshi slashed the bamboo/hay(?) pillars, "Fierce Rain."

"That's it," Tsuyoshi spoke, "I have nothing more to teach you."

"Wait up, oyaji!" Takeshi called, "Nothing more? All I did was copy what you only showed me a single time."

"The master only shows the student once. Such is the law of Shigure Souen style. Shigure Souen style is that dangerous. It is a sword of destruction that may cause you death with a single mistake."

"Are you serious? What if I learned it incorrectly?"

"Takeshi, if you were serious and had the will to learn, you wouldn't have."

"That's true," Takeshi slowly smiled, "then I'll take things from here."

"Alright. Within the eight forms is the secret of Shigure Souen. With vigorous training, it will show itself to you," Tsuyoshi informed his son.

"Un!"

**With Kagome**

Kagome gritted her teeth and moved to the side. She took hold of Gelaro's hand and flipped him over. She quickly backed away, but she never let her guard down.

Gelaro grunted in pain when his back collided with the ground, but he stood up immediately. He rushed in again and both combatants were a blur again to the world. It went like this for a few minutes before Gelaro landed a kick on Kagome's side and she was forced to stop and to deactivate her flames

Kagome panted and clutched her side in pain. She sat down cross-legged and tries to catch her breath.

"Your moves are getting slower and your guard is dropping. Your flames are getting duller and smaller by the second," Gelaro stated as he took a seat beside his student.

"I-I'm getting tired. Using my f-flames like that tires me out quickly. I still can't believe that I made it this far," Kagome manage to breathe out.

"That means you're improving. We have to work on your stamina next so activating your flames as well as controlling it won't be too hard on you," Gelaro laid down on the ground while staring up at the clear night sky.

Kagome nodded and stayed silent for several more minutes.

"If we improve your stamina, I can teach you how to manipulate snow/ice and how to seal other flames as well," Gelaro said then added, "We should go home. It's getting late. Tomorrow same time, same place," he said before standing up and helping Kagome stand up as well.

"Thank you for training me, Gelaro-san," Kagome said.

"It's my job," Gelaro ruffled her hair and after both bid goodbye to each other they went into separate ways.

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Me: Most people of voted for Kagome's training…but as you can see some of the Guardian's training were here as well, so the winner is Kagome's training with the snippets of others...thanks for reviewing and voting! **

**Here are the reviewers from last chapter: kagome250, Anya Seneca Primrose, xxoikilluoxx, secretsrsafehir, CrystalVixen93, xXCrossoverLoverXx, Guest, PixieCorpse, Applejax XD, Guest(2), Jyo Jyo Elaine Sumisu, and yunibell! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: *dangling upside-down with Alaude and Hibari holding me by the ankles* It was just a story, damn it!**

**Hibari: *growls* Let me get this straight…I am straight, herbivore!**

**Alaude: *glares at me as well* I rather die than wear a frilly dress and there is no way in hell I'm going to make a weakling of a child to be my lover!**

**Me: *smirks cheekily despite my reddening face* Really? It doesn't seem like it in the story *stuck out tongue* or in any other stories I've read with you and Daemon-san/Giotto-nii or with Kyoya-nii. And Kyoya-nii is together with Muku-chan, Tsu-kun, or Dino-nii and sometimes with Takeshi-kun! They all seem pretty lovey-dovey, I mean YOU seem lovey-dovey *snickers***

**Hibari&Alaude: *raises me up higher***

**Me: Ehh? Help me! (TT-TT) I was just telling the truth!**

**Tsuna&Giotto: Put her down! *panicking***

**Hibari&Alaude: No *shakes me***

**Me: *cries*Uwahhh! Kagome-nee! TTATT **

**Kagome: *runs and grabs both Skylarks' ears* What are you doing? Put her down!**

**Skylarks: *winces and let go of me***

**Me: *thud* Owww**

**Sango: *kneels beside me* Are you okay, Domi-chan?**

**Me: *swirly eyed* Ne, Sango-nee, since when do you have a twin? *groaned then blacked out for a couple of minutes***

**Takeshi: I think Alaude and Hibari went too far *sweatdrops when he hears Kagome lecturing both Cloud Guardians***

**Gokudera: Ya think?**

**Reborn: *lowers fedora* The currently delusional and in pain author doesn't own us…I'm liking her more and more with the stuff she does to you brats**

**Tsuna: *rolls eyes* Of course you would…HIIEEE! *dodges bullets***

**~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Note: The wikia for Reborn said that Gelaro is in his late teens…They weren't really specific so I'm gonna make him 19 in my story.**

**~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

"AHHH!" Kagome let out an involuntary scream as she was thrown across the clearing. She almost hit a huge tree if it wasn't for her reflexes; she twisted her body and made her feet connect with the trunk and propelled forward before doing a cartwheel and landing on her feet.

"Well, you're either a prodigy in fighting or you're a gymnast…Which one?" Gelaro asked as he stared at her incredulously.

Kagome chuckled sheepishly, "I used to hang out with a group of people and we usually encounter people who were very dangerous so everyday we fight for our lives and I need to learn stuff easily 'cause if I don't, I die."

"Uh, well, I'm impressed?" Gelaro let his compliment end with a questioning tone as he himself doesn't know what to say in that.

Kagome giggled and was about to take one step until pain shot through her left leg when all of her weight is on it. She dropped down on her knees and gasped.

Gelaro rushed to her, an uncharacteristic worry etched on his face, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," Kagome gritted out, "but I think I sprained my ankle big time," she held her ankle and was about to heal it to the point there would be little pain, but she'll still walk with a limp—no need for Gelaro to be suspicious—but stopped when Gelaro removed her hands and took a look at her ankle.

"It's not swelling so that's good, but we still need to put ice on it," Gelaro muttered, "come on let's go to a nearby shop to buy a wrap for your injury," he stood up from his kneeling position.

"I can't walk," Kagome stared blankly at him then, "let alone stand!" she exclaimed.

Gelaro looked at her uncomprehendingly then it dawned to him, "Oh right, sorry," he turned around and bend down to her level.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Kagome asked him.

"I'm going to give you a ride," Gelaro rolled his eyes, "unless you want to look like a happily married couple I suggest you to hop on."

"B-but," Kagome stammered.

"If you're trying to say that you rather walk with that ankle of yours, forget it. It'll get worse and you're not going to be able to train for a couple of days," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"_Actually I can if I heal it with my powers, but since you still don't know that info about me…"_ Kagome let her thoughts trailed off and stood up. She walked—painfully I might add—towards Gelaro and put her arms around his neck.

Gelaro moved his head slightly to the side to see if Kagome's fine, "You ready?" Gelaro put his hands on Kagome's back knees.

Kagome squeaked and blushed at the action, "Yes," she nodded while burying her face on the back of the older teen's neck.

Gelaro chuckled and stood up gracefully as he shifted Kagome a bit in a more comfortable position while grasping her legs securely around his waist. He took Kagome's school bag which was hanging from a low branch and let her hold it in front of him.

The walk was quiet and comfortable as they trudged out of the forest. When they reach the civilization, busy streets and bustling people were heard. Some noticed them and they pointed and whispered.

Kagome blushed at the implications and at the comments while the other merely ignored it.

"Do they not bother you?" Kagome whispered by his ear.

"No," Gelaro shook his head. His cool and calm façade was on again.

Kagome sighed again and buried her nose at his clothes breathing in his cool scent of winter.

Gelaro continued to walk and search for any shops that may sell any wraps and soon he found one. He opened the door and both heard a bell ding then Gelaro went to the cashier.

"Do you sell any wraps for injuries?"

The clerk nodded, "Yes, Aisle 8," he pointed the direction at the direction while Gelaro nodded and said his thanks.

The tutor walked to a nearby bench and put down his student and let her sit implying that she should stay there while he get the wrap.

Kagome busied herself by observing the store. She let her thoughts drift and humming contently when she was asked by the clerk who was an old man.

"You have sweet boyfriend you got there, young miss," the man commented, "It made me realized that there are at least decent young men in the world who still treat their women right."

Kagome blushed and shook her head, "Iie, Gelaro-san is not my boyfriend, sir. He's my—"

"Older brother. I'm her older brother, sire," Gelaro appeared with the wrap in his hand with a small cold compress and the money in the other.

"Ohhh," the man's mouth formed an "o" in understanding, "then why do you call your brother "Gelaro-san" if it's not too personal to ask," the man said as he scan the items and give it back to thee older teen.

"We're half-siblings you see and we just met a few days back. Kagome is probably not use to calling someone who's a total stranger her older brother," Gelaro further explained while walking towards Kagome and removed her left shoe and sock. He carefully wrapped the compress on the ankle before letting Kagome hold her shoe and sock.

"Don't put your shoe on," Gelaro ordered as Kagome nodded and twist her ankle a bit if she can still move it.

"Thank you," Kagome murmured to Gelaro and turned to look at the store clerk, "thank you as well," she bowed with her head.

"No problem, miss," the old man smiled at the two teens and his eyes softened and as well as his smile when he saw the boy carry his "sister" on his back, "have a safe trip," the man waved.

"Thank you! Have a good day sir!" Kagome said over her shoulder while Gelaro waved goodbye.

"She's a lucky girl to have such a loving brother even if they just met…reminds me of my good ol' days," the man chuckled before going back to work.

"Ne, Gelaro-san, why did you say that we're half-siblings?" Kagome asked when they were back on the streets and heading back to TakeSushi.

Gelaro shrugged, "I…I really don't like it if rumors started going around that the infamous Hibari Kyoya's charge has a boyfriend and I don't think Decimo as well as your cousin would like that."

"Why wouldn't they like it?"

Gelaro smiled and turned his head to the side to give his student an amuse look, "Are you really that oblivious?"

Kagome's eyes dimmed and shook her head, "No, sometimes I just like to ignore things so I won't get hurt for knowing stuff that I shouldn't."

"Why?"

"I-It's complicated," Kagome said softly as her eyes turned a stormy blue so very unlike her bright sapphire eyes.

Gelaro quickly dropped the subject when he sensed that it's a sore subject to Kagome and continued ahead.

**TakeSushi**

Hibari is in TakeSushi waiting for his "sister" to be home. He was irritated and pissed and well…basically he's in a bad mood and you know when Hibari is in a bad mood…well it's a bad thing.

Customers shied away from the prefect when they sensed that the teen is not in a good mood and it didn't help that there's a black cloud hovering over him.

Tsuna and the others were also in TakeSushi waiting for Kagome to go home. She hasn't been hanging out with them for a couple days. The only time they were only be able to see the older girl is during school hours, but like the them she has been skipping schools for a couple of days, worrying them further more.

"Hi-hibari-san is sure worried about Kagome," Tsuna whispered to Yamamoto as they watched the irate prefect.

Takeshi sweatdropped, "I'm not really surprise. They are close after all."

"Still can't believe that bastard and Kagome are bestfriends," Gokudera muttered.

"Ne, Reborn, where is Kagome?" Tsuna asked his tutor.

"How should I know?" Reborn shrugged as he eats sushi that was laid down in front of him by Tsuyoshi.

"B-but," Tsuna stammered.

"I may be the greatest hitman in the world, but that doesn't mean I'm a psychic," Reborn added.

When the restaurant was closed, they all heard voices outside. One female and one male. The door slides open and they saw Kagome and the stranger they saw earlier this week. What caught their attention is that Kagome is on his back and the wrap on her ankle.

"Kagome!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

Kagome's attention was diverted from Gelaro to them and greeted, "Oh, ohayou minna-san. What are you guys doing here?"

"Waiting for you," Hibari grunted and glared at the boy who's carrying _his_ Kagome. _Wait_, what?! Where did that come from? He quickly shook his head to rid of his thoughts and went back glaring at the older teen.

Kagome tapped Gelaro's shoulder indicating she wants down and Gelaro complied. She slid down and shifted her weight on her right foot when her feet landed on the ground.

"Why are you guys waiting for me?"

"We're worried about you. You haven't hung out with us for a while," Takeshi told her. Purposely leaving out the fact that they also skipped school when his father was present and listening to their conversation.

Kagome walked towards them with a limp—Gelaro behind her in case she falls down—and smiled at them, "You don't need to worry about me. I was hanging out with Gelaro-san the whole time. Oh right, you don't know him yet. Gelaro-san, this Takeshi-kun, Gokudera, Tsuna, Uncle, and Kyoya-nii, I'm sure that you met Reborn already," she pointed at the people, "and minna-san, this is Gelaro-san," she gestured at her tutor.

"Wait, how come Reborn knows him?" Tsuna stared at his tutor accusingly.

Gelaro and Kagome gulped discreetly and shared a look. _What are we going to tell them? _Their looks said it all as they exchanged glances. Lucky for them Reborn came into their rescue.

"Gelaro is a student from Italy," Reborn started and he received looks from both parties.

_What the hell?! Why'd you say Italy? They'll be suspicious! _Gelaro and Kagome stared at him in horror and in disbelief. Or maybe Reborn can't help them at all.

_He's in the mafia, isn't he? _Tsuna and Gokudera thought at the same time and looked at Reborn.

Reborn, of course, understand the messages that was being sent to him by looks and continued on, "a college student who's researching about Japan's lifestyle as well as the history, traditions and whatnot. I bumped into him when he was looking around and I asked Kagome to show him around for the meantime," Reborn "explained".

The others nodded in understanding, but the future Guardians as well as the future Boss is still skeptical about the explanation.

Kagome and Gelaro released a breath of relief and mentally thanked Reborn even though they doubted him at first.

"I have to go," Gelaro glanced at his watch, "I'll see you tomorrow, Kagome," Gelaro gave her a look before exiting the restaurant.

Kagome nodded and waved, "Have a safe a walk, Gelaro-san!" she smiled.

"What are you doing with him tomorrow?" Hibari suddenly spoke; surprising everyone in the restaurant.

"Training," Kagome's eyes widened at her immediate answer and reprimanded herself because of her stupidity, "I mean training his new dog?" Kagome finished unsurely with a weird expression to go along with it.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Um. What I meant was he got a dog today," Kagome said, "and the dog needs some training and I offered to help him. That's how I got my injury," Kagome pointed at her ankle, "I tripped and twisted my ankle when I was chasing the dog which was running," Kagome finished then added quickly, "away from us."

"_Nice save, but you need to improve your lying skills," _Reborn thought. He then redirected his sights at Tsuna and Gokudera, "We should go. Kagome's here and she is safe so we don't need to worry anymore. Your mom is probably worried about us and Gokudera needs rest after a tiring day," Reborn hopped off the stool and started for the door.

The two teens followed him and said their goodbyes as well as their thanks and the three disappeared from the other's sights.

Kagome turned to Hibari and sat down across from him, "Hey."

"Hn."

Kagome took hold of his hands, "I'm sorry for cancelling our study sessions. I was showing Gelaro-san around Namimori and it would be rude for me to turn it down. Tomorrow I'll come. I promise."

"Aren't you going to be with that Gelaro guy?" Hibari asked with a hard tone with a bit of jealousy and hurt in it.

"I will," Kagome reassured him and she got a glare in return, "I mean that I'm still going, but at a later time," she informed him.

Hibari grunted, "To my office. Anytime you are free," Hibari stood up and was ready to go until Kagome pulled his hand and dragged him to her level. Hibari was curious to what she was about to do, but found out in the next moment.

Kagome tilted her head and kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry and thank you," she whispered by his ear before letting go.

Hibari nodded and walked out. When he was out of the restaurant, he brought his hand to his cheek and touched the spot where Kagome kissed. A small smile bloomed and then continued walking to his home.

Kagome had a smile on her face as she followed Hibari's figure with her eyes. She sighed happily and looked towards her cousin and Uncle only to find them looking at her weirdly.

"What?" she asked them.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure Hibari-san is just your brother-figure?"

Both Yamamoto said in unison.

"Uh, yes. He's just my brother-figure," Kagome told them slowly and stood up to go to her room, "you guys are so weird," she muttered as she passed them by with a limp every now and then.

"I bet that Kagome and Hibari are going to be a couple once they realized their feelings for each other," Tsuyoshi suddenly declared.

"No, they're not," Takeshi disagreed, "not if I can help it."

Tsuyoshi chuckled at his son's protectiveness towards his niece then went back to making dinner for them, _"I can't wait to tell Kun-loon about this."_

**Somewhere in Italy**

Superbi Squalo arrived at the Varia HQ with the chest in his hands. He opened the door leading up to the room the others are occupying.

"Here are the Rings, stupid Boss," he threw the chest at a shadowed figure.

"So disrespectful to Boss, aren't we Captain," a teen who's probably in his mid-teens tsked.

"Shut up, Yuki!" Squalo snarled at the teen.

This 'Yuki' person has messy red hair with side-swept bangs going to the left and cerulean blue eyes with a light blue star under his left eye; standing out from his pale skin. He, like the others, adorns the Varia uniform.

Yuki laughed out loud further irritating the long haired Captain.

"Not a minute passed and the Snow peasant has already pissed you off, ushishishi," a blond-haired teen with his bangs covering half of his face and wearing a Cheshire grin on his face said.

"Who are you calling peasant?!" Yuki demanded.

"I'm not pissed, you stupid blonde!" Squalo yelled.

The shadowed figure slammed his fist on the table and broke it due to the hard force it was inflicted upon it.

"Urusai," the shadowed figure ordered. It wasn't a yell, but it was filled with authority that if you don't obey, you'll end up dead.

All of the occupants shut up rather quickly sans for a baby muttering about how much money they will have to spend for a new table.

The figure opened the chest and inspected the Rings. He picked the one in the middle and held it before his face. He then crushed the Rings between his fingers.

"This is fake," he dully stated as he stands in the lighting. We can see a man with black spiky hair and has a buzz cut on the sides. There are also feathers and an animal tail attached to the nape of his neck. However, the couple things about his appearance that stands out are his cold red eyes and the scar on his left side of his face. He's also wearing the Varia uniform except that he's coat is on his shoulders.

"Fucking trashes tricked me," Squalo growled.

"What do we do now Boss?" a man with brown hair—some of it was green—asked. He's wearing sunglasses and his hood in his black trenchcoat has a large orange fur.

"We go to Japan," the Boss declared.

Yuki snapped his head towards his boss, "Say what now?"

"We are going to Japan to retrieve the Rings and if they don't give it to us willingly...we just have to use force."

"In other words, we kill them," Yuki gave him a blank stare.

The boss fired his gun at the teen and in a burst of orange light it headed straight towards Yuki.

Yuki remained calm despite that he will be turned to ashes in mere seconds. Instead when the flames are only inches by his face it froze and it continued to freeze until it reached the starting point.

"Are you forgetting that I can seal Flames? Better yet, did you forget I'm a Snow user?"

The man grunted, "If we go to Japan, you will meet the other Snow Guardian," ignoring the question that was laid out on the table.

A smile crept up on Yuki's face, "We go to Japan!"

"That's what I wanted to hear. Anymore objections?"

"No, _Boss/Xanxus_." The rest said in unison**.**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Me: Okay, I'm going to TRY to update every weekend before Winter Break starts then when it starts I'm going to try every other day or if I'm lucky everyday…Anyways, for the holiday season and if you celebrate Christmas keep a lookout for a couple of new oneshots that I'm going to post IF I have time to type it up. Anyways hope you like the chapter and I would like to dedicate this chapter for the reviewers on the previous one which were: Anya Seneca Primrose, WolfSpirit95, CrystalVixen93, xxoikilluoxx, Jyo Jyo Elaine Sumisu, and NekoGurl98. Happy Reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: ...*glaring at an Algebra book***

**Alaude: Glaring at inanimate objects does nothing**

**Me: First of all, it's not glaring. It's staring with a hard intensity gaze where users wishes the objects/people will burn from it and second of all, *throws the book at him***

**Alaude: *grunted at the impact, but caught it***

**Me: I hate graphing and solving linear systems where we try to find out which point the two lines intersect! I hate problem solving with linear equations and I hate that I might have failed my Chapter Test last Friday! *sulks* when will we need the linear stuff anyway in the future?**

**Alyssa: Just be happy, you have an A on the class…We're still wondering though how you can maintain your 4.0 when you don't do your homework in Algebra…**

**Me: I do, do my homework!...At the last minute…It's not my fault, I don't get this chapter! Hey, at least I still turn mine in on time.**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

Kagome knocked on the door of Hibari's office. She heard a muffled, 'come in' and so she did. Kagome poked her head out to take a peek and she saw Hibari reading and signing papers. She slowly widened the door and walked in silently as she close the door behind her gently.

Hibari looked up and saw Kagome standing there awkwardly with her school bag. He hid a small smile and stood up.

Both teens were wearing their school uniforms.

"Take a seat while I asked Kusakabe for some tea and snacks," Hibari gestured at the couches before exiting to look for his subordinate.

Kagome nodded and took a seat while putting her school bag beside her. She looked around the office when something caught her eyes on the table. She walked over the table and took the picture frame and let a soft smile graced her face.

Hibari came back with the tea and snack and saw Kagome staring at the picture he treasures most from his childhood.

"You still have a copy," rather than a question, it came out as a statement.

"Hn," Hibari put the items on the small coffee table in the middle of the room and started towards Kagome.

"I can't believe how much we change after all these years," Kagome mused as she and Hibari took in the photo of them when they were just children.

The camera captured the image of Kagome on Hibari in a piggy-back ride. Both were around 6-7 years old. Kagome was smiling happily as she put her head next to Hibari—who was pouting slightly—cheek to cheek.

"You used to be clumsy back then. Wait, you still are." Hibari poked Kagome on the cheeks.

Kagome flushed in embarrassment, "You used to be adorable. Wait a minute, you still are!" Kagome pinched his cheek with her free hand.

Hibari grunted at the action and swatted her hands away from his face while Kagome giggled at that.

Kagome put the frame back on Hibari's table before walking back to the couches, "Let's start then. The earlier we do, the more I learn."

Hibari narrowed his gaze in suspicion, "Aren't you a bit eager to learn?" he drawled out sarcastically. He remembers how when they were kids, Kagome use to ditch any learning time or any of their study session, but she always manage to pass her work in with full credit.

"W-well, I guess I'm just a happy learner," Kagome averted her eyes and took out her things she'll need.

"No, you aren't," Hibari snorted and took a seat next to her, "you always skip the times I'm tutoring you when we were children."

Kagome tucked a stray ebony lock behind her ear only for the shorter ones to fall back, "I was, but a child."

"You've been skipping school for a couple days."

"Hehe, right. So balancing equations?" Kagome changed the subject.

Hibari sighed, "I should bite you death for truancy, but…"

"You love me too much to bite me to death," Kagome stuck out her tongue.

Hibari shook his head before opening the book and started teaching Kagome.

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

Hibari stared at the paper in disbelief, "H-how did you get 6 hydrogen in number 12? It's supposed to be four."

Kagome stared at Hibari then at the worksheet blankly, "Really?"

"Yes, really. You should've left the second O2 alone and instead put the coefficient 2 in front of the H2O and the product," Hibari shook his head, "you're hopeless."

"Mou," Kagome pouted as she erased her answer and did what Hibari said, "I'm sorry alright. I just don't get it."

Hibari sighed, "How do you learn?"

"Easy. With my brain, eyes and ears."

"No, I meant which method do you learn best? Are you a converger, diverger, assimilator, or accommodator?"

"Huh?" Kagome had a clueless face on, "will you speak Japanese please? 'Cause I don't speak geek* or whatever language you're speaking right now?"

Hibari sighed yet again, "Okay, let me rephrase it. To words that you can _actually_ understand," he arched an eyebrow towards her.

Kagome pouted and huffed.

"Are you a visual, auditory or kinesthetic learner?"

"I don't know, but I learn better when I visualize it and if I'm hearing music in the background."

"Then you're a visual and auditory learner," Hibari paused while he tapped his fingers on the coffee table as he tries to think of a method to teach Kagome, "Hn. What about listing them?"

"What do you mean?"

Hibari took her pencil and started writing on a piece of paper, "You know the symbols for the elements, right?"

"Yeah," Kagome slowly nodded.

"That makes my job easier then," Hibari paused in his writings and threw an amused glance at his childhood friend where he saw the glare aiming at him, "you list the symbols then put the number of elements on each side of the original problem. Look for the least common factor of the two numbers on each side. For example, what's the least common factor of 2 and 3?"

"12."

"…"

"Hmph, fine. 6."

The scribbling continued, "Good. Now, do the same thing with the others," Hibari offered the pencil to Kagome to which she took.

"Yay, ten freaking problems that I need to redo, but look I have 10 more to go. How fun," Kagome muttered sarcastically as she solves the chemical equations written on the worksheet.

Hibari let out an amused smirk and leaned back on the couch; thoroughly enjoying Kagome's suffering.

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

Kagome stared at the worksheet uncertainly. She kept staring at her work silently with Hibari raising a brow at her; watching her movements confusedly and curiously.

"Are you done staring at the paper? If you're wondering when it's going to spit out answers, I have the answer for you. Never," Hibari rolled his eyes before swiping the sheet of paper out of her hands.

"In the future, they might," Kagome retorted as she watched Hibari checking her work. She bit her lower lip nervously.

"Wow, I can't believe from what I'm about to say…" Hibari started and it made Kagome even more anxious.

"For someone who's incompetent and hopeless like you, you only miss three problems," Hibari finished as he set down the paper on the table while taking a sip of his tea.

"Really?" Kagome brightened, "Yes! I knew I could do it! You're a great teacher too," Kagome hugged him suddenly making Hibari choked on his tea and spill his tea on the floor; Kagome realized one thing though while she hugs him, "wait, who are you calling incompetent and hopeless?!" she demanded.

Hibari continued to cough on his tea, but stayed silent at her question.

Kagome growled and with a shout, she tackled Hibari to the ground.

Hibari made a small noise of surprise and grunted when his body collided with the cold, unforgiving ground.

The young time-traveler pounded her fists at him, "You're so mean to me!"

The prefect dodges the blows the best as he could and when he had enough he swiftly grab her hands and flipped them over.

Kagome thrashed in his hold as Hibari tries to keep his hold on her, "Stop moving, before I bite you to death."

Kagome merely stuck out her tongue, "Never," Kagome continued to wriggle out of his hold.

Hibari sighed and continued to straddle her and relaxed. It's only a matter of time, she'll stop her incessant moving and truth to be told in a few minutes, she did stopped.

Hibari cracked an eye open, "Are you done now?"

Kagome thought for a moment before bringing her right foot up and letting her knee hit Hibari's back. Hibari toppled over Kagome at the unexpected move and Kagome used that chance to flip them over; with a few quick and smooth moves, Kagome's on top of Hibari, straddling him.

"I win," Kagome said smugly as Hibari rolled his eyes and was about to reverse their positions again if it wasn't for a phone ringing in his usually quiet office.

Kagome snapped her heads towards her school bag, recognizing her ringtone and stood up to take it, "Moshi, moshi," she greeted.

"_Are you done with your study session with the Cloud Guardian?"_

"Oh, shoot. Is it time already?"

"_No, not really. Just calling when you're going to come."_

"What time?"

"_How about now? I have to teach you snow manipulation today and it takes a lot of time to master it so either finish your study thing or we could train tomorrow instead…"_

"NO!" Kagome said rather quickly as Hibari looked at her in suspicion from his place on the ground. She mouthed a quick apology to him before turning back to the phone, "I mean I can go today. I'll be there in a few," Kagome said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Hibari asked as he stands up.

"Gelaro-san," Kagome answered while she packed up her things, "I need to go. He needs my help with his dog. Thanks again, Kyoya-nii. I'll see you tomorrow, alright," Kagome gave him a quick hug before dashing out of the office with Hibari trailing her with his eyes.

His gaze locked on her left leg where the wrap is still on and he could still detect the slight limp Kagome has every now and then. He let his thoughts wander at the older light turquoise-haired teen. He clenched his fists at the thought of him, _"Who is he? And what is he to Kagome?"_

"_Maybe she has a date with that guys she was talking to earlier?"_

"_Well, maybe, she's keeping it a secret to us because she doesn't think that you guys are ready to meet her secret boyfriend."_

Kyoko's words rang out in Hibari's head and it made Hibari's mood to plummet down quickly and glare at a wall, imagining that it is Gelaro, "_If Kagome is dating that herbivore, I swear that I am going to bite him to death," _he growled inwardly before going back to work to distract him from his murderous thoughts.

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

Kagome ran in the streets as quickly as she could with a sprained ankle, _"Shoot, how did I let the time passed? Stupid chemistry, why can't you be easy as one plus one? Now, Gelaro-san is going to be mad at me for being late!" _Kagome complained in her head and as she turned into a corner she bumped into someone.

"The fuck? Oh kami, why me?" she cursed as she scramble for her things.

"For a girl, you sure have a dirty mouth," a masculine voice chuckled before helping her get her books that fell out of her school bag.

Kagome, surprised that the person wasn't a jerk, looked up. She blinked when all she saw was the person's messy and a bit spiky red hair.

"Here," the teen stood up and offered the books.

Kagome stood up as well while wiping any dirt on her black pleated skirt, "Thank you."

Sapphire blue clashed with cerulean blue.

"No problem," the stranger's eyes crinkled in joy as his lips curled in a friendly smile.

Kagome dully noted the star beneath the corner of his eyes, but shook her head, "Thanks again. I'll see you around, dude!" Kagome waved goodbye.

"Huh, what an interesting girl," the teen muttered before shoving his hands in his jacket pockets, "Since I still have time to kill, I should probably look around. I have a feeling that we're gonna be here for a while."

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

"Gelaro-san! Gelaro-san! Gelaro-san!" Kagome called as she run to the clearing they always trained in. She put her things near a tree and called out again, "Gelaro-san, where are yo—ahh!" Kagome slipped and fell down on her butt.

"Kagome?" Gelaro poked his head out from one of the trees, "Oh, sorry about that," Gelaro helped her up.

"O-ow. Why are you sorry about?" Kagome rubbed her sore butt.

Gelaro stared down at the ground, "That," he pointed at the ice.

"Whoa! That's so cool. You froze it," Kagome exclaimed as she crouches down and poked at the ice.

"And that's what you're going to learn today."

"Wow, really. That'd be awesome!" Kagome looked up at him, "What were you doing behind the tree anyway?"

"Looking out for anyone who's suspicious."

"No one is going this deep in the forest besides us and the others, but they don't even know we're here."

"Just making sure. Anyways, summon out your flames."

Kagome nodded and did what she was told.

"Focus all of your concentration on your hands and try to, there's no words really to describe it, but try to blast your flames to that tree."

Kagome nodded again and tried and successfully blasted her flames to the tree Gelaro is pointing at. When Gelaro signaled that it's okay to deactivate her flames, she did so. Both watch on what is going to happen next and slowly by slowly the tree started freezing. One watched in astonishment and wonder while the other watch in pleasant surprise.

"Sugoi," Kagome breathed out and walked to the tree. She tapped the bark, "So is the tree frozen inside and out?"

"Why don't you find out yourself?" Gelaro smirked at the eagerness displayed in his student's eyes and gestured at the tree.

Kagome grinned and coated her fist with Snow Flames. She reared her fist back and punched the tree.

The tree exploded in pieces and both occupants shield their head for oncoming ice shards coming in their way.

Kagome looked around. There were snows falling on the clearing, "This is amazing," Kagome stared at her hands, "I've never really noticed before, but why is that everytime I coat my hands with Snow Flames and I punched something like a tree or something, I never feel any tremendous pain at all."

"It's because our Flames coats our hands with ice. You won't feel it nor see it, but your opponent can feel the ice hitting their bodies," Gelaro explained.

"Ohh."

"You can do various things with our Flames," Gelaro closed his hands and with a burst of his flames he opened it again, "Like making a snow ball or…" Gelaro repeated his previous actions, "a flower," Gelaro offered her a lily made of ice.

Kagome gently held it, "Will it melt?"

Gelaro laughed, "That's the best thing about our Flames. The ice or snow wouldn't melt unless the user wishes it to be!"

"This is getting better and better!"

Gelaro smiled and patted her head before moving on, "Now, that you know how to freeze with your Flames. Let's do it _without _the Flames."

"Is that even possible?" Kagome tucked the lily in her bag carefully.

"Yes. Yes, it is," Gelaro rolled his eyes, "now—" he was interrupted by a blond-haired man with tanned skin bursting into the clearing.

Kagome immediately went on alert and threw a knife at him. It grazed him on the cheek and drew a thin line of blood.

"Calm down, calm down! It's just me," the man said bringing his hands in front of him a defensive manner.

Gelaro nodded to Kagome, "He's alright, Kagome. He's the Head CEDEF," Gelaro quickly muttered—loud enough for the others to hear—the next part, "and he's also your future Boss's father."

"Oh, so you're Tsuna's no good father," the two sweatdropped at that, "now I believe him," Kagome said after getting a good look at him.

The man's eyebrow twitches heavily, but decided to let it go, "The Lightning Guardian is in trouble. The Varia arrived earlier than planned. I guess the Rings weren't able to stall them long enough," the man shook his head, "but the main point is, the Lightning Guardian is in trouble with Varia's Lightning Guardian," the man finally said before disappearing again to talk to the other Guardians.

"Lightning Guardian? Who's Tsuna Lightning Guardian? And why is the Varia here?" Kagome asked worriedly and frantically.

"I'll tell you more about this later, but we have to make sure that the Lightning Guardian is alright," Gelaro grabbed her hand and started running and when Kagome got the idea, he let go.

Both ran blindly through the forest, Gelaro glanced at his watch, "We're not going to make it," he abruptly stopped.

"We're not going to make it even more if we don't get moving," Kagome said in frustration and was about to run, but Gelaro took hold of her hand.

"Like I said, we're not going to make it, but I do know another way."

"What do you mean another wa—AAAYY!" Kagome shrieked as they were suddenly surrounded by a strong gust of wind with snow.

And POOF! The two Snow-users disappeared. The only thing that was left in their place was snow.

The two reappeared on a branch.

"H-holy shit! W-what the hell was that?!" Kagome looked around while holding tight on Gelaro.

"Shhh," Gelaro gestured to crouch down on the branch and watch the fighting scene that's currently happening below them.

Kagome turned to look and gasped, "We have to help them," she was about to jump down, but Gelaro stopped her.

"It is not our place to intervene."

"What do you mean it's not our place to intervene?! Of course it is! I'm a Guardian as well and not to mention they're my friends! I'm going whether you like it or not!"

"I'm sorry for doing this, but this is for your own good," Gelaro sighed before activating his flames and pointing at her.

Next thing Kagome knew, her hands and feet were frozen and were attached at branch. She was in a position where she's ready to jump off the tree.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Kagome demanded.

"I'm sorry, but like I said it's our place to intervene."

"Then why did we transport or something here if we're not going to help them?!" Kagome's eyes flashed angrily.

"All will be explained, little one, but now let's watch what's the Ninth planning."

Kagome was about to open her mouth to retort, but her attention was diverted when more people came into the scene.

"W-what's happening?"

"Let's see," Gelaro's narrowed his gaze when it landed at the man with red eyes; surrounded by his teammates, _"What the hell are you planning now, Xanxus?"_

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

When Gelaro heard what the Ninth wrote on the letter from Iemitsu's mouth, he took that as their sign to leave. He has enough information to know what is going on next.

"So we're going to have a Battle for the Rings, huh?" Gelaro muttered to himself before taking a hold of Kagome's arm and disappearing in a swirl of snow. No one took notice except for the Arcobaleno and the Boss of Varia.

"_Gelaro and Kagome were here, huh? Well, I guess I don't need to tell them there's going to be a battle," _Reborn mused.

"_So the Bertesca scum is here…That means they found another Snow-user…What do you know the trash ain't lying this time," _Xanxus thought laughing, _"This is getting interesting."_

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

The reappeared again in the clearing they were training in earlier. Kagome was out of her ice prison and shook the remnants off of her person and whirled to her teacher, "What the hell was that for? Why did you freeze me? Why didn't we help them? Why can't we intervene? What's this about a Battle for the Rings? And why did you stop me?" Kagome fired her questions.

"Please, one question at a time," Gelaro said as he tried to placate the younger teen.

"Fine, then why the fuck can't we intervene and help them?" Kagome growled.

"…"

"Well?"

"Because it's part of your job as a Snow Guardian," Gelaro answered quietly.

"What?" Kagome lost all her anger and was replaced by confusion.

"It's exactly what I said. It is part of your job as a Snow Guardian," Gelaro stared straight at her eyes with a serious feature as well in a serious voice; matching very well with the serious glint in his eyes. . .

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

***-I mean no offense to geeks. It's just a saying between my friends where when our teachers say something or one of us starts to say something smart and we don't understand it. We say to stop talking with their nerd/geek/alien language and start speaking English. Again if I offend someone I am so sorry, I didn't mean too. I'm a geek/nerd too, but I also get in trouble anyways sorry, if i offended anyone**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Me: I hate to end the chapter with the last sentence since I know it's going to raise questions within you, but I promise that it will be answered in the next chapter. I'm sorry if I wasn't able to update last weekend, but my mom took us to an unexpected road trip on Sunday and I attended a Christmas party on Saturday…**

**Alyssa: So how was it?**

**Me: If you're talking about my Secret Santa in Yearbook. It's fine. I found out who was mine though at the second day *glares at Alyssa***

**Alyssa: *smiles* you did deserve it**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Yes, because almost breaking my finger when I saw YOUR gift for ME would totally make it even.**

**Alyssa: Yes. Yes, it does**

**Me: *sighs* I still love you, dude(not in that way. Both of us are straight and we're bestfriends) and I love you even more for those wonderful, sweet chocolates you gave me.**

**Alyssa: I love you too, man *throws arm around my shoulder***

**Me: 3 days till your birthday *glance at Alyssa* and Christmas Eve and 4 days till Christmas…I'm excited! I know what I'm going to get, but my mom says we can't open it till Christmas so I can't play my game yet…Anyways reviewers from last chapter thank you!**

**Reviewers: NekoGurl98, CrystalVixen93, WolfSpirit95, xXCrossoverLoverXx, ShadowFoxDemon, Pandora's Socks, secretsrsafehir, My-Broken-Destiny, MoonWatersLight, thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Ah, geez. Sorry for not updating for a while. I wasn't able to post the Christmas oneshots either. Sorry about that, but I was too distracted and tired and excited for Christmas anyway hope all of you had a good one by the way *smiles***

**Alyssa: Yeah, what she said**

**Me: Though I'm kinda surprised that no one mentioned that Kagome already met Yuki in the previous chapter. That part of the story actually wrote by themselves. I was debating with myself whether or not Kagome should meet Yuki before the battles, but as you can see you know which one won.**

**~O*~O*~O ~O***

The three were eating dinner quietly and Tsuyoshi was a bit curious, suspicious, and worried for Takeshi and Kagome. They usually chat over mealtimes and now…it was strangely silent.

Tsuyoshi cleared his throat, "So how was your day today?"

The teens blinked as they came back from their LaLaLa Land and focused at the adult and answered the question.

"Good."

"Alright."

The simple one word responses from them made Tsuyoshi sweatdrop.

"Nothing new?" he continued to prod.

"No, not really," they shook their heads in unison.

"Alrighty then," Tsuyoshi sighed and went back eating. Well, there goes his effort for trying to make dinner lively.

The teens were too distracted from their thoughts to notice their distressed Uncle/Father. They were doing things automatically. Once they almost hit a wall or each other when they were way too deep in thought.

Their minds are thinking about the same thing…well not exactly, but close enough. Takeshi is thinking about the Battle of the Rings that is going to start today at 11 while Kagome is thinking about Gelaro's words about her job as the Snow Guardian and about the battles as well.

"May I be excused, Uncle?" Kagome suddenly spoke.

"Uh, sure."

"Thank you. Have a good night Takeshi-kun, Uncle," she bowed before going up to her room. She looked down her bed and took out her laptop, she quickly turned it on and when it was, she signed in to Skype and saw Ayumi online.

Almost immediately, she received a call from the girl herself. She, of course, accepted.

"KAGOME!" Ayumi screamed from the other line, "YOU DIDN'T SEND ME A LETTER FOR THE COUPLE OF WEEKS!"

"I'm sorry. I was a bit busy for the past couple weeks. Sorry Ayumi," Kagome smiled apologetically.

Something in her tone made Ayumi worry, "Kagome, is everything alright?"

Kagome stayed silent.

"You can tell me anything. I'll always be here for you and so does your family. I know I may not be Sango-san, but you can always tell me the things that are bothering you."

Kagome sighed and told her everything that had happened to her from the two weeks that she arrived. Her reunion with Takeshi, Uncle, and Kyoya; the weird dream with the First Boss of Vongola, Reborn recruiting her into Vongola, Squalo's attack, meeting Gelaro and finally her training on being the Snow Guardian.

Ayumi whistled, "Wow, Kagome-chan. Two weeks and you already got dragged into a whole new world. Are you sure you're ready for this? I mean your adventure in the Feudal Era just ended and you are going to have another one."

"It's not my choice, Ayumi-chan. Primo asked me to do this favor and I need to do it to protect the others."

"There's more, isn't it? This is not the main thing that's been bothering you."

"Sometimes I wonder if it's a good thing to have a friend that is too damn observant," Kagome shook her head, but nodded afterwards, "but yeah. It's not the main thing that's been bothering me."

"Well, what is it?"

"I found out what my job actually is."

"Aren't you, I don't know, tell me more about it?"

Kagome sighed and nodded.

_Flashback_

"_What do you mean it is part of being a Snow Guardian?" Kagome asked yet again._

_Gelaro released a breath, "I really don't understand it myself, but in summary you don't interfere in any of the fights."_

"_So I'm a sitting duck. What's the use of me being a Guardian if I can't help in battles?"_

"_You didn't let me finish. You can't help them unless the Sky Guardian called or summoned you. And since Tsuna doesn't know he has a Snow Guardian, you can't show up in their fights and help. I guess you really are a sitting duck," Gelaro chuckled to lighten the mood._

_Kagome glared, "Well, that's fucked up."_

"_Kagome, how many times does the winter season comes in a year?"_

"_Once. Three months of winter in one year."_

"_Exactly. If there's winter, there's snow. Well, that's the basic concept. Anyways, you can help the others in their battles when it's your time or if it's an emergency. Or when Tsuna summons you."_

"…"

"_You're the phantom among the Guardians. In some ways, you're just like the Cloud except you're away longer and you're not seen with the others that often. I'm sorry that's the closest thing I could describe our jobs."_

"_That's the shittiest job I've ever heard and I assume that I'm going to be doing this for a long time?"_

"_Yeah, sorry little one and your job has more to it. Do you remember what Reborn told you about the Snow Flame?"_

"_I can manipulate snow and ice."_

"_And?"_

"_It was revealed to be a Sky Flame in disguise, but not as strong as the Sky itself," Kagome bit her lip nervously._

"_Bingo. If something ever happen to the Boss, you'll be, like, in charge of the Famiglia. Like you said Snow Flame is the Sky Flame only it's in disguise."_

"_So I'm just a replacement?!" Kagome fumed. She thought she got away from being a replacement, but now. . .First, it was Kikyo, now Tsuna?!_

"_No, not really. You'll be in charge, but not the Boss. You'll be in charge until you find a new Sky._

_Kagome's anger died down a bit, "Anything else to add?"_

_Gelaro shook his head, "Let's call it a day. The battle starts tomorrow and we need to be there."_

"_I thought—"_

"_I never said anything about secretly supporting your teammates. We'll be watching in the shadows."_

_Kagome's lips quirked up in a small smile._

"_You okay there," Gelaro draped his arms around her shoulders as she picked up her belongings._

"_Overwhelmed, but fine," Kagome leaned more to Gelaro and felt an odd sense of comfort and protection from him. It's totally different from all the hugs she received from Kyoya. Kyoya's much warmer and…something else she can't define. Gelaro…is like a security blanket around her when he wrapped his arm around her. She shook her head away from those thoughts and continued walking away from the training ground with Gelaro by her side._

_Flashback ends_

"Do you like this Gelaro guy?" Ayumi suddenly asked.

"What? No! Why the hell would you think that?"

"You speak aloud when you think too deep, my dear," Ayumi snickered, "so do you?"

"No, he's just like a brother."

"What about your so-called brother? Do you like him?"

"I-I don't know."

"Hmm, well on to some other things. Have you told them that you're a miko?" Ayumi leaned back to her bed.

Kagome shifted her position so she's lying on her stomach, "No. Only Reborn knows."

"When are you planning to tell them?" Ayumi raised a brow curiously.

Kagome shrugged, "When I trust them fully with my past," as she said that she heard a door slides open then closes. She knows that's Takeshi going to the school for the battle.

"So are you going to fight?"

"Hell yeah! I want to kick that girly bastard's ass after the attack. That was a cheap shot, I tell you," Kagome huffed.

Ayumi giggled. Kagome changed so much. She had a dirtier language and more rash. Don't forget that she's becoming more like Inuyasha. From what she heard.

Out of the blue, Kagome perked up then turned to the screen again, "I have to go Ayumi. Gelaro's coming. Talk to you later?"

Ayumi nodded in understanding, "Sure. Good luck."

Both teens cut off their connection with each other and shut off their computers too. Kagome sat back, waiting for Gelaro's arrival and after waiting for a few minutes a gust of cool wind and snow appeared in her room.

"Ready?"

"Sure am," Kagome stood up and put on her black sneakers. She was wearing jeans, a plain white T-shirt, and a hoodie over it.

Gelaro offered his hand and Kagome accepted.

"Gelaro-san?" Kagome spoke before Gelaro transported them to Nami-chuu.

"Hmm?"

"Can you teach me this move?"

"Of course."

With those last words the two disappeared for the first fight of the Battle of the Rings. The one of many.

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Me: You have every right to be mad at me for not updating for a couple of months, but I got sick then I was stressing over my grades since first semester is ending. Good news, I still have a 4.0 GPA so my mom isn't shipping me off to Madagascar. No joke, I think she was pretty serious about it, but bad news is that I was recommended to take Honors Geometry for my freshman year. Not cool. Anyways, sorry for the late update and about the explanation of the Snow Guardian's job. Sorry, I have the main idea of it, but it's hard to explain. And I'm also sorry about the crappy chapter…**

**Thank you reviewers: MoonWatersLight, CrystalVixen93, NekoGurl98, lucianademon, Anya Seneca Primrose, shadowward, xxoikilluoxx, and onepiecefannumber1!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: A big thank you to Yoruko Rhapsodos for helping me with the story for the future chapters…Did I spell your name right? If not let me know…**

**Alyssa: …you're acting weird**

**Me: How so?**

**Alyssa: Like you're hiding something**

**Me: Pish posh. That must've been your imagination and I've been gone for a few weeks and Fanfiction made some major changes. I'm impressed.**

**~O*~O*~O*~O* **

**Disclaimer: Do not own these amazing shows and the characters**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

The two Snow users appeared by a building in Nami-chuu. Both are concealed by the shadows and darkness. They waited for the others to appear at the designation. The Vongola Boss appeared with the Sun Arcobaleno on his shoulders, but the baby hopped on to the Rain Guardian's shoulders.

The Snow-users saw the huge ring built by the Cervello.

"What is exactly that?" Kagome asked her tutor.

"It's a ring."

"I know that, but why are there lights at the top? Like the ones used in football fields at night," the girl pointed at the top of the ring.

Gelaro narrowed his eyes, "I'm not sure. It's been a long while in the Vongola history to have a Battle of the Rings so I'm not certain what the Cervello are up to."

"Do you think that Cervello is working with the Varia? I mean do you think they will favor them more than us?"

"Possibly, but Cervello's specialty is to judge fairly even if they support one team more than the other."

"Gelaro-san?"

"Hmm?"

Kagome was about to open her mouth to ask her question, but it was cut off when the Cervello arrived and light up the ring and it also seems that the Varia has arrived as well.

"You can't be serious? Ryohei cannot fight in that ring," Kagome said her thoughts out loud.

"Why can't he?" Gelaro turned to her, "Look at him, he seems excited for it," he pointed at the silver-haired teen.

"Didn't you just hear me earlier? There are lights in there. Those things can practically blind you and Ryohei will be at a disadvantage," Kagome told him.

"And how do you know that?" Gelaro raised an eyebrow.

Kagome shrugged, "My brother plays soccer and his practices sometimes dragged into the night and well…" she trailed off as Gelaro nodded in understanding.

The Sun Battle started when the conversation stopped and Kagome was right. The ring became even brighter due to the lights being turned on.

"Told you," Kagome said over her shoulders.

Ryohei was practically blind, but the bad thing is that his opponent who Gelaro informed her that his name is Lussuria was wearing sunglasses, giving him the upper hand.

Tsuna apparently shares the same thoughts as Kagome, "That's not fair! He has sunglasses and onii-san doesn't. Can you give him a pair?"

One of the Cervello turned to him, "I'm sorry, but the battle has started and any interference from the outside force will be counted as a disqualification."

Tsuna's jaw dropped, "That's stupid!"

"It's bullshit, not stupid," Kagome muttered and Gelaro whacked her to the side of the head, "What the hell was that for?"

"Watch your language. It's not proper for a young lady with a high position in the Vongola to curse," the light turquoise-haired man reprimanded.

"You don't even know if I'm going to be the Snow Guardian or not," Kagome said softly.

Gelaro drew his brows together in confusion. He sensed that Kagome is hiding something, "Kagome, what is it?"

Kagome snapped out of her reverie and stared straight at her tutor. She inspected his face as if searching for something before turning back to the match as if she was satisfied and made her decision.

Gelaro didn't get to voice it out though since Kagome's attention was already diverted so he told himself to talk to Kagome after the match.

The battle continued and Kagome almost ran when her friend was on the ground if it wasn't for Gelaro holding her back.

"Let me go!" Kagome struggled.

Gelaro shook his head, "No. Remember your job. Even if we both hate our duties, we just can't."

"But—"

"No 'buts'. I'm sorry. Just stay put. We'll show ourselves soon enough."

"Soon enough ain't gonna cut it," Kagome growled as she shook Gelaro's grip off of her, "I'm out," she said before disappearing in a swirl of snow.

"Kagome!" Gelaro called out the best that he could without notifying the others, "Damn that girl! I am going to work her until her limbs fall off!" he cursed Kagome's stubbornness. "Although I am impressed that she caught on fast on how to fast-travel, but nonetheless she will be punished," he added and hoping that Kagome won't do anything reckless that will result Ryohei to be disqualified.

The Sun Battle rages on, but it draws near as Ryohei destroyed the blinding lights with the salt on his body due to his sweat that evaporated.

The battle finished and Ryohei emerged as the winner.

"I can still fight," Lussuria stood up despite being injured from Ryohei's punches, "I can still fight. I am fine. Now, let's carry on with the battle. I got to win," he insisted.

"You're not fit to fight," Ryohei told his opponent, "It's over. I won to the extreme."

Lussuria shook his head rapidly, "You don't understand. I have to win!"

"Reborn, what does he mean by that?" Tsuna asked the tutor.

"See, I'm fine," the Muay Thai fighter continued, bouncing in his feet though he was visibly shaking as an obvious tremor was detected in his voice, "Let's get on with it!"

"No," the Cervello and Ryohei refused.

"No, please. We ha—" he was cut off as an orange beam shot off and hit him in the back.

The spectators gasped.

"That's what he meant," Reborn calmly answered.

The Varia leader appeared and glared straight across at Tsuna—who flinched at the harsh gaze.

Reborn continued, "If any of the Varia members fails at any of their missions, they die. That's why they are an elite group in the Vongola."

"That's horrible!" Tsuna gaped at the information.

"It is," Reborn nodded as something caught his eyes by the corner and squinted at it discreetly. _Kagome? What are you doing so near? It's not time to reveal yourself yet, _he thought. _And why do you look like you fell down a tree? _He wondered despite that Kagome wouldn't be able to answer his question.

"Tomorrow the battle will be between Tsunayoshi-sama's and Xanxus-sama's Lightning Guardian," one of the Cervello announced.

"HIIEEE! What?!" Tsuna stared at Lambo who was picking his nose without a care in the world.

"Hn," Xanxus grunted, "You win this round scum, but this will only be your first and your last victory," the red-eyed man chuckled before disappearing along with his teammates and with the Cervello.

"W-Wow," Tsuna muttered in awe.

Reborn raised a brow at him, "If you keep your mouth open like that, you'll catch flies. Dame-Tsuna, if you want to be cool like Xanxus, be serious with your training and maybe, just maybe, you'll be at least half as cool as me."

"You're not cool and I told you I don't want to be a Mafia Boss. I'm only doing this so my friends and I won't get killed!"

"How cute of you that you think you won't be the boss of the famiglia," Reborn mocked him before hopping off of the shoulders of one confused Yamamoto, "Mah, we should treat Ryohei with his injuries and go home. We have another long day tomorrow and you have school as well."

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto ran over to the silver-haired teen and helped him up on his feet. Looking over Reborn, Tsuna asked, "Are you coming?"

"I'll follow you in a few. I still have some things to do before the day is over."

The four nodded and went on their way with a few glances back to the baby tutor.

When the four was out of earshot and disappeared into his line of vision, he commanded, "Kagome, Gelaro, show yourselves."

Footsteps and rustlings were heard before two figures appeared. One looking fine while the other was, well, not fine.

"What happened to you?" Gelaro stared at Kagome's dirtied form.

Kagome gave him an annoyed glance, "I transported—I don't even know how—and I ended up on a tree and I lost my balance and fell on a bush," she said as she removed leaves stuck on her hair, "It hurt by the way."

"And I was so proud of you transporting without any help, but apparently you failed," Gelaro stated with an amused tone before becoming serious, "Why did you leave? Do you know that that your reckless act almost got you caught? No offense to your cousin and the others, but your lucky that they are untrained to detect you so near. Remember, your duties as a Snow Guardian!"

Something in Kagome snapped, "What if I don't want to be the Snow Guardian?!"

"You have to. You're the only one who fits the job," Reborn reminded her whilst looking between the student and the teacher.

Kagome scoffed, "Me? I'm the only one? What about Gelaro? He's a Snow-user just like me. Why can't you recruit him instead?"

"I refused and I have another job that requires my time. You're lucky that I managed some of my time to train you with your newfound abilities," Gelaro replied before walking closer to her, "Tell me why you don't want to be the Snow Guardian and tell me the truth."

Kagome stared at him for a few moments before breaking her gaze, "It's nothing."

"It's obviously something if it's causing you distress."

"My duties! I hate my duties! I hate the fact that I can't help my friends if they are in a fight unless Tsuna calls me! And I hate the fact that if something happens to Tsuna, I'm just going to be his replacement. Am I just going to be a replacement my whole life?" she finished softly.

Reborn understood what she was saying since he knew her story; Gelaro, on the other hand. . .

"What do you mean?" Gelaro bend down on the same level of Kagome, trying to catch her eyes with his.

Kagome snapped her head, "You wouldn't understand and I'm not ready to tell you yet," she quickly added when she saw Gelaro opening his mouth.

The taller teen still had this confused expression on, but let it go and nodded, respecting her privacy. He turned to Reborn only to discover him gone so he turned back to Kagome and offered a hand, "Ready to go?"

Kagome hesitantly put her hand on his—not fully trusting the technique due to her recent incident with it.

"We're not going to end up on a building and fall to our deaths, Kagome. I'm much more experience than you, remember," Gelaro gave her a deadpanned look.

"I know. No need to remind me every single time," the girl muttered.

Gelaro smirked before disappearing, leaving snow in their wake.

The two arrived at least a block away from TakeSushi as they were wary that they might get caught by Yamamoto or any of the Guardians.

However, before the Bertesca Boss could quick-travel to his hotel he was staying at Kagome stopped him.

"Wait, Gelaro-san!"

"Yes?"

Kagome pursed his lips together, "Here, take this."

Gelaro looked at the object in shocked, "What?"

"Gelaro-san…" Kagome offered him a weak smile, "I can't be the one you're looking for. I don't deserve it. Find yourself another one. I know it would be hard, but don't give up."

"Kagome, no, you're the person we're looking for. You have to be the Tenth's Snow Guardian. There's no one else in this generation besides Yuki and I," Gelaro told her as he tries to give her the half-Vongola Snow ring back.

"Then I guess this generation will have no Snow," she shrugged.

"Every generation of Vongola have Snow Guardians. People don't know because they stayed in the shadows. They are phantoms."

"I know that's why I'm backing out. I want to help Vongola and my cousin, but I don't want to stay in the shadows and only help if Tsuna summons me. I want to help whenever they need it. I can't be the burden of the group anymore."

"You're not! From what I could see in our training, you would be one of the strongest people I know. Hell, if you know how to use your abilities you can easily defeat me."

"Just give me a few days to think and maybe, just maybe, I'll be a Guardian."

"You have to Kagome. The Family needs you. Your friends do."

"And I'll be there," the time-traveler miko was already walking away from her teacher, "Give me a few days and you'll know my decision."

Gelaro sighed knowing he won't be able to convince her and when he turned to look at her again there was a cheeky smile plastered on her face.

"Though I won't mind being picked up to go to the battles and since I'm not a candidate temporarily, we can show ourselves to them. That way I can show moral support," she smiled, but before she starts walking again, she added, "I don't really mind either if we continue training."

Gelaro's lips curved up, "Same time tomorrow?"

"I would love that," Kagome returned the smile.

**TakeSushi**

Kagome closed the doors quietly as she can. Why didn't they just transport in her room? Wouldn't that be easier? Then again, there's a chance that Yamamoto or her Uncle will hear a ruckus and check on her and she really wouldn't like to explain to them why there's a boy with her.

Anyways, I guess it wasn't quiet enough since Yamamoto woke up from the stool by the bar.

"Takeshi-kun? What are you doing down here?" Kagome shifted her eyes at the clock nearby.

Yamamoto yawned, "Waiting for you. I checked your room and you weren't there so I figured you went out and Dad was already asleep and I don't want to bother him. Where were you?"

"Uh," Kagome paused, "I, I walked around a bit."

"Why? At this time too?" Yamamoto questioned her.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep so I went out."

"Do you know how dangerous the town could be around this time?"

"I do and I wasn't alone. Gelaro was with me," she shrugged.

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes, "Why was he with you? Can you even trust him? I mean he can be a pedophile or a rapist or a murderer."

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked past him, "He was with me 'cause I called him. I know he's still awake so I called and I do trust him. He's only 19. Four years older than me. Besides if Reborn trusts him, why can't we? Yes, I can see it in all of your eyes that you distrust him. He's not a bad guy. Gelaro is on our side and I am 150% sure of that."

"But—"

"Let's talk about this tomorrow alright. I'm tired and I know you are too. Good night!" Kagome smiled at him before going up the stairs and into her room.

Changing into her pajamas and finally plopping down on her bed, she mumbled, "I wonder where Kyoya-nii is now. Dino probably took him somewhere so he won't destroy any places here," she giggled at the thought of the violent tendencies of the cold prefect, "I miss him. Hope I can see him soon," she yawned tiredly while turning her lamp off and closing her eyes.

Somewhere far away yet so near, someone sneezed.

"Oi, Kyoya! Are you getting a cold?" Dino asked worriedly.

"Hn," Hibari grunted.

Dino's brow twitches, "I'll take that as a no. Someone is probably thinking of you and I'm putting my bet on Kagome-chan."

Not long after he finished the sentence, a small dagger was embedded by Dino's head on the wall, "Don't call her so familiarly," Hibari growled as he glared at the blond boss.

Dino sweatdropped, "Fine, fine. I won't, but just so you know she said it was fine for me to call her that."

Hibari's hand inched towards his tonfas and his glare became more menacing.

"Okay, I won't. Jeez, calm down," Dino gave up as he averted his head away from his student. He stood up and called out to one of his loyal subordinate, "Romario, next time don't leave any weapons especially the ones that are sharp and throwable next to Kyoya. He almost killed me again!"

"Sir, he's your responsibility not mine."

"But—"

"No, sir. I don't want to die yet."

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Me: Before you guys review, if you are going to, Kagome will be a Guardian. I just need this chapter because in a few chapters, you can say, that the Snow Guardian's duty will change a bit and that you will know why the Snow Guardian's duties became like that. Confusing? Sorry, you'll understand as I get on more with the story. Sorry again for not updating for awhile. I got writer's block. I'll TRY to update next weekend. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Hopefully, it's not terrible.**


End file.
